Quest
by pchop
Summary: Alex DIno sets out on a mission with young soldiers of Orb. Their goal: return a young girl back to her homeland safely. Obstacles are faced, and relationships are formed. As Alex becomes closer to the mission objective, and his comrade, Cagalli, his true mission becomes more and more difficult. AsuCaga. OC. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**First Gundam Seed/AsuCaga fic. AU and OC (minor but important character)**

**NO FLAMES**

**REVIEW AFTER**

A young, blonde female sat on a large stone at the edge of a pond. The weather was rather warm. A little too warm in her opinion. So, she sat with her bare feet dangling in the water. From time to time she would kick them back and forth creating splashes and ripples in the water. No one was around and she was enjoying the peace.

She looked up and closed her eyes. A small smile formed on her face. She had let out a sigh of relief. Oh how she enjoyed the feel of the cool water and the peace. _Such a nice day. Such a nice_-

"Cagalli!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name.

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice all the while frowning. The person was running her way. A young, brunette male. Once he reached her he fell to the ground. He was panting. Cagalli stared at him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Is there a reason for you bothering me, Kira?" She asked.

He waited a while before answering. Once gaining his breath he stood up. "Yea…I came to summon you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is that," she said standing up as well.

"You need to be at headquarters. We have a mission and this one is requested by both the commanders and Chief Atha."

Her eyes widened. "It must be important then." Kira nodded.

They were on the outskirts of town. They began to head to headquarters. Headquarters was located in the town of Heliopolis, the capital town of the Land of Orb. It didn't take long to get back to Heliopolis. The streets were busy as usual, with men, women and children running about doing daily errands.

"Kira!" They heard a female's voice call out.

"Oh, hey, Flay," Kira said as the young woman approached them.

She wrapped her arm around Kira's and gave it a squeeze. She let out a giggle. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. It is lovely out."

"Aw man. I wish I could but I am to head to headquarters at this very moment."

Flay pouted. "That's too bad." She let go of his arm, but not before she gave his cheek a peck.

Kira lightly blushed and said his farewells. They reached headquarters five minutes later. The two walked inside of the large stone building. Once inside all heads turned to them.

"I see you retrieved our little lady." A tall, tan man said.

"Kisaka." Cagalli said as she slow and quietly shut the twin, wooden doors. "I hear that there's an urgent mission that Chief Atha has for us."

"Yes. I suppose it is urgent." The man said.

"Well I retrieved her. Can we know what it is now?" Kira urged.

"Very well then." Said a brunette woman. "Kira, Cagalli, Commander Kisaka, Sai and Miriallia follow me into the dining area."

"Aw man! Can't I know anything about this mission!?" Said a young man disappointedly.

"It's alright Tolle. Who knows anyway? You might get to go." The girl Miriallia said. She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips before proceeding to the dining area.

The group walked into the dining area. The dining area consisted of two long tables. A few oil lamps were placed on the stone walls and at the end of the room there were two rainbow, stained glass windows.

Yet again Cagalli was left to shut the door. As she was turning around she bumped into someone's back.

"Ow," she said rubbing her nose. "Who the hell just stands in the way!?"

The person turned around and she looked up into a pair of green eyes. "I'm sorry you weren't watching where you were going." The young man said.

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows. "And who are you?" She retorted.

"Oh Cagalli this is, Alex Dino." Kira said approaching the two.

"And who is, 'Alex Dino'?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"He's new." Kira said.

"Well obviously, Kira. I've never seen him before. Where did you come from?" She said focusing back on the young man. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you from the villages? Onogoro? Morgenroete?" Cagalli said leaning closer and closer with each sentence.

The young man took a step back. "Um, no…"

"Sorry, Alex." Kira said grabbing Cagalli by the shoulder, pulling her back. "Well _dear_ sister, he's been a lone warrior since he was thirteen. Isn't that right, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "So…where did you come from?" Cagalli asked.

Alex looked down. "I am unsure."

"How!?" Cagalli said.

"Look, Cagalli, Alex loss his memory when he was younger." Kira said.

"Attention!" Kisaka demanded. All heads turned to him. "Gather 'round." The small group gathered around the end of one of the long tables. "Care to explain, Murrue."

Murrue nodded. "The six of you are to guide a young woman back to her land."

"Sounds simple." Sai said.

Murrue averted her gaze to him. "Normally it wouldn't be. Normally all one would have to do is make sure she gets home safely. That still is your job, but it is **crucial** that she gets home safe."

"Why? I mean of course she has to get home safe, but what makes this assignment any different, or what makes the girl different for that matter? Don't you think six of us is a too many for this mission?" Miriallia said.

"This girl needs a full team to guide her back home." Kisaka stated.

Cagalli slammed her hand on the table. "We get that! Just tell us why this is crucial!" She said.

Kisaka let out a sigh, "Lower your voice."

"She's is very important to Mount Tarea." Kisaka said.

"Why is she here then if she's so important?" Cagalli asked.

"She was her visiting her grandmother. Her grandmother is a healer and has been here since the break out of the illness brought from EA. She stayed here for several days, but now she is needed back home." Murrue said. "We were asked by the leaders of Mount Tarea to bring her home safely."

"Orb was asked personally because we are a neutral nation, as you already know, we have no affiliation with EA or the Nation PLANT." She continued.

"Do the leaders of Tarea have a problem with EA or PLANT?" Sai asked.

"They're trying to protect her from them. As I said before she is important to Tarea. That's why you six were assembled. We need you Sai for Navigation. The six of you may run into danger so you'll need Miriallia to treat wounds. Kira, Alex, and Cagalli will be guards of the girl." Murrue stated.

"But what makes her important-

"You may now be dismissed. We will assemble once more tomorrow morning and you will prepare to head out." Murrue stated as she made her way out of the dining area.

* * *

Cagalli and Kira sat at the end of one of the tables, each eating a bowl of stew. "Why won't they give us more information on the girl?" Cagalli said scoffing down spoonfuls of beef and vegetables. Kira handed her a napkin and shrugged.

She snatched the napkin, but continued to scoff down her food. "Why is he even on this mission anyway," she asked swinging her spoon in Alex's direction, who was seated at the other end of the table.

"He came upon Heliopolis accidently several days ago." Kira said in a hushed voice. "I've been asked to keep an eye on him for safety measures, but he seems like a good guy. I guess the commanders thought so too by letting him join this mission. Not to mention that he showed impeccable fighting skills in front of the commanders."

Cagalli turned her head to look at Alex. "Really?" She muttered. She quickly finished her stew and made her way over to Alex. "Hey."

Alex looked up from where he was seated. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Cagalli said seating herself next to him.

"This," he said rolling out a cloth.

"Wow…These are all yours…" Cagalli said leaning over to look at the several daggers laid out on the cloth. Each had a distinct shape and size. She picked up one with a blue handle. Its blade was thin and curved at the tip. "You have some nice weapons." She said while observing the dagger.

He smirked. "What about you? Don't you have any?"

She placed the dagger on the table. "Oh, sure," She said standing up. She turned around revealing two, short handle battle axes hooked to her back.

"I see." He said as she sat back down. "You definitely could do some damage with those."

"So do you remember anything? Kira said you lost your memory."

"I don't remember exactly what happened to me to cause me to lose my memory." Alex said.

"You lost it at what? Thirteen? Surely you should've regained it by now."

"At first I would have these dreams…I guess memories. Slowly I started to remember something's, but they were horrible. Dead bodies, fires, blood. I remembered some facts about myself such as my name and age, but everything else seemed so horrible that, as time went by, I didn't want to remember."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I felt emotional pain when I would dream. Whenever I would remember a snippet of my past it would hurt. So I decided to create a new life for myself. I would work wherever I was needed." He looked at Cagalli noticing how attentive and close she was. A light blush appeared on his face.

"You're pretty interesting, Alex." She said.

"Thank you." He said. "So what's your story? I'm surprised to see someone as young as you are as a warrior. Let alone you being a girl."

"Excuse me. You look like you're about my age and so what if I'm a girl. If you haven't noticed our commander is a female. Wherever you've come from must be a sexist place." She said folding her arms.

He let out a snicker. She glared at him. "I don't see what's funny."

He continued to snicker, "Your attitude."

"Whatever." She said looking away from him. There was a moment of silence. "Kira and I parents died a few years ago. They caught some illness while working in EA. They were medics. They brought the illness here but it was treated. Unfortunately they were unable to treat themselves and died because of it."

"Sorry to hear." Alex said.

"Yeah…Me too."

* * *

It was early in the morning when the missioners arrived back to headquarters. They took their seats, yawning, stretching and rubbing their eyes. Murrue stood on the small stage. Beside her sat a young girl with long black hair, wearing a simple long sleeved, red dress. On her lap was a sleeping, black and white kitten.

"I hope everyone is well rested and I hope you all are prepared for your journey." Murrue said. She walked over to the seated girl, placing a hand on her shoulder."This is the young girl you will be guiding back to Mt. Tarea."

"She's just a kid." Cagalli said. _What could be special about this little girl?_

"Finish up any preparations that you have for the journey. You will be expected to leave within an hour. The sooner the better. Mt Tarea is some distance away." Said Murrue.

Everyone stood up from their seats and began to finish preparations. Miriallia had finish packing everything needed in her medical bag the night before. She decided to go over to the young girl. "Hi there my name is Miriallia Haw," she said holding out her hand. "What's yours?"

The girl took Miriallia's hand in hers and lightly shook it. "I'm Misaki, but no one calls me that. You could just call me Misa."

Miriallia smiled. "How old are you, Misa?"

"I'm twelve."

Miriallia eyes averted to the girls lap. "That's a very cute kitten. Oh! It's waking." Miriallia reached to pet the yawning and stretching kitten.

Misaki smiled at the kitten. "Her name is, Destiny."

Miriallia looked at the girl and smiled. "That's pretty. Oh and what a pretty collar and what's this..." Miriallia said reaching for the blue, diamond shaped crystal hanging from the black collar. Before she could touch it the kitten hissed at her. Miriallia snatched her hand away.

"Don't touch it!" Misaki yelled. "No one is allowed to touch it. Only me."

"S-sorry."

* * *

An hour had passed and everyone was ready to head out. They now stood outside of headquarters. Kira walked over to a white stallion and placed a saddle bag over its back. Everyone else placed a few bags inside of the small carriage attached to a brunette horse.

"Up you go." Kisaka said as he helped Misaki into the carriage. Once she was seated he pulled the hood up. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "I won't be going with you." He said handing the bridles to Sai.

"Wait, why?" Sai said.

"I'm not needed. There's a navigator. You have your medic, who also is a communicator and three exceptional fighters. Not to mention, Kira is also the strategist. Here's the map." He finished.

"Uh…Thanks well I guess we'll see you whenever we return."

"Kira, you're in command of this mission." Kisaka said. The young man nodded his head and saluted.

Miriallia got in the back of the carriage with Misaki. Cagalli and Alex sat in the front of the carriage facing the two girls. Kira made himself comfortable on his stallion. "I hope you're ready Freedom." He said caressing the horse's mane.

"See you commanders!" Cagalli said waving. Soon after the carriage began to move.

"Be careful!" Murrue shouted after the carriage.

* * *

"Well we're out of the Land of Orb now." Sai said looking back at his comrades.

"So which direction are we headed?" Cagalli asked.

"From the looks of this map we'll have to go east pass EA territory then we'll have to head north." He said.

"Remember what Commander Ramius said. The EA, for some reason, would like to get their hands on the girl." All eyes were focused on Kira. The nodded their heads as they recalled what their commander had told them. "Good. So we have to keep a low profile."

"I could navigate us around their territory." Sai said. "It may take a little longer, but not too much. You alright with that little lady?" Sai said to Misaki. She wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was upon the kitten as she pet it, but she nodded.

"Alright then. Time to make our way east." Sai said swinging the reins on the horse.

* * *

"It's getting late and we still have a ways to go before we reach EA territory. I suggest we make camp." Kira said looking up and the now orange red sky.

"Good idea, Kira. I'm sure the horses are tired too." Sai said stroking the brown horse's mane. "Isn't that right Angel." He said softly.

"Where are we going to make camp?" Cagalli asked looking at her brother.

"We're surrounded by nothing but ponds and open land." Miriallia observed.

Kira stopped, Freedom. He looked around trying to find a spot that would at least conceal them a little. Miriallia was right. There was nothing but grass, grass and more grass, and a few small ponds. "Over there looks good." He said pointing to a small pond surrounded by several huge boulders.

The group made their way over to the said area. Sai and Kira took the horses over to the pond for a drink and after tied them up to one of the rocks. Miriallia was attempting to wake the young girl, who had fallen asleep not too long ago. In the mean while Alex helped Cagalli set up the tent.

"Thanks." Cagalli said sitting herself down on the grassy ground.

"No problem." Alex said. He walked over to Kira, who was now feeding Freedom a carrot. "Is there going to be someone keeping watch?"

Kira nodded. "Yes. I guess we'll eat first and then we'll decide on that."

Cagalli stood up and made her way to the carriage. "Great 'cause I'm starving." She grabbed a bag full of rolls. She took one for herself and started to distribute the rest to the others.

After everyone was finished Kira thought about who should take guard. "Alex, how about you rest for now and I take guard. In a couple of hours I'll wake you. I'm not really tired, so I think it's appropriate."

"Fine by me." Alex said.

"Me too," Cagalli said yawning.

"We won't always have to keep such a tight guard, but since we're out in the open like this I found it necessary."

* * *

It was dawn. The sky was glowing yellow and red. Alex was seated on a boulder, still keeping watch as everyone else slept. A mixture of birds chirping and snoring could be heard. He carefully got up and made his way over to another pond ahead.

Once there he turned around to check on the group. _Still sleep. Good._ He thought. He turned back around and let out a three note whistle. Soon after a hawk came flying in his direction. It landed on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Aegis." Alex said to the bird. "I have something for you," he said as he pulled out a small, rolled up piece of paper from his armor. He tied it around the bird's feet with a thin, red thread.

Alex held out his arm and Aegis hopped on it. "I need you to bring this back to PLANT. I need you to get there quick and safely, Aegis. To let my father know that everything is going according to plan." With that the bird flew off.

* * *

**Sorry if it bored you, it is only the first chapter. Only the beginning. Let me know what you think. Don' forget to review. I feed off of your feedback.**

**Til next time.**

**P.S. If you haven't figured it out...Alex=Athrun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope ya'll will enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the ppl who enjoy this story. I hope there is a handful of you.**

**Now...READ :D**

* * *

A middle aged man sat at his desk in his candlelit chamber. He impatiently waited for his guest. He stood up and began to pace the stone ground. Every few seconds he would glance at the clock on the wall behind his desk. He began to grit his teeth. He stopped and looked at the wall clock again. It was almost noon.

His impatience grew. His guest wasn't late, but he hated being kept waiting, especially since he yearned for the knowledge his guest had. He needed to know. He stopped his pacing and looked at the clock once more. Only two minutes had passed.

Suddenly he heard creaking. He turned around to see a blonde, masked man in the doorway. "Ah! Rau, come in." The man said. His guest walked inside and carefully closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Chief Zala," the masked man bowed.

Chief Zala walked over to his desk and took his seat. "So you have news on Athrun?"

Rau nodded. "Yes sir. Last night I received a note from Aegis. He wanted to inform you that everything is going according to plan."

"Do you still have the note?"

"Um yes sir." He went into his white, coat pocket and pulled out the note. He walked over to the desk and placed it in front of the chief. He pick it up, unrolled it and began to read. A smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Well sir?"

The man looked up from the piece of paper. "Athrun is doing a good job. Wouldn't you agree Commander?"

Rau nodded. "Yes sir. He says that they haven't suspected a thing."

"Yes…" The chief stood up. "He has to keep it that way." He walked over to Rau. "You know that is crucial." He said handing the paper back to Rau nodded.

"Make sure he knows that."

Rau nodded. "Want me to send a note to him?"

"Yes. He can't mess this up. If he messes this up they might find out he's from PLANT. That may result in Orb becoming our adversary. We don't need that. If that happens they may side with the EA thus creating a war we don't want to happen."

"I understand sir. Yet, even if he does pull this off, Orb will never side with us. They're neutral when it comes to all this. Always have been and always will be."

"Yes. And I'm sure they'll remain that way especially since the fire. But that's why we need the girl."

"Of course."

Rau began to leave. "Make sure he gets the memo as soon as possible." The chief said.

"Of course sir." Rau said before leaving Patrick Zala's chamber.

* * *

Cagalli sat on a large stone by a lake. The young missioners were in the middle of a forest taking a small break. She kicked her feet back in forth in the water. "Ah!" she said. "This water feels great."

She felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around and noticed Alex stifling a laugh. "Did I scare you?" He said.

Cagalli frowned. "You wish," she returned her gaze to the lake.

Alex sat down next to her. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the water. Cagalli's eyes followed the rock as it skipped across the water. "Wanna play?" Alex asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. That game bores me. Kira likes it though."

"Well maybe I'll ask him later." He turned to her and smiled. She stared at him for a while. Alex noticed after a while and started feeling all over his face.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Well you were staring, so I thought I had something on my face."

She shook her head. "Then why were you staring?" He asked.

"Your eyes…"

"My eyes?"

"They're so beautiful…"

"Hm?"

"Uh-nothing!" She said as a blush crept upon her cheeks. She turned back to the lake. Alex was staring at her now, but she didn't dare to look at him. "Boy it's hot," she splashed water on her face.

Alex started to giggle. Cagalli stopped rinsing her face and looked at him. "What is so funny?"

He continued to laugh. "You."

"You always say that," she frowned.

He stopped laughing, but the grin remained. "Well it's true."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey you guys I think I'm going to go out, a little, into the forest to see if I can find a way out!" Sai said to the group.

Cagalli and Alex turned around. They almost forgot that they were with a group. It was rather quiet though. Miriallia and Misaki were taking a nap, and Kira was busy talking with Sai.

"I'll go with you." Kira said walking over to Sai. "It'll be dark in no time. Don't want you off all on your own." He turned to Alex and Cagalli. "Watch over the girls you two!" The two nodded.

Once Sai and Kira disappeared into the trees, Alex and Cagalli's attention returned to the lake.

"I'm surprised there isn't a gunner among us." Alex said.

"Do you think we need one?" Cagalli asked.

"It might be helpful. Over the years I've learned that the troops of the PLANT are practically all gunners. From what the commanders said the PLANT wants Misaki. What if we run into them?"

"You have a good point. Well either way Orb doesn't have many gunners. That _is_ only really within the PLANT. And Orb doesn't really worry about PLANT nor EA as far as I'm concerned. Though they should."

"Why's that. Your nation doesn't have any affiliation with them right?"

"True. They never have, but that didn't stop Orb from getting in the middle of the war."

"War?"

Cagalli looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh come on you've never heard about the war?" he shook his head. "Seriously?"

"I don't stay anywhere long enough to learn things like that."

Cagalli smacked her forehead. "Oh boy. It was thirty years ago. I guess that could be your justification."

Alex laughed. "I know the EA and PLANT aren't the best of friends. Do I get brownie points for that?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Hell no. a toddler could've told me that."

Athrun laughed. "So how 'bout you inform me?"

Cagalli sighed. "You better listen then." He nodded. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

He laughed once more. "Okay. Didn't know it bothered you so much."

She rolled her eyes. "The Earth land of Atlantic is near the shore, in case you didn't know. They manufacture boats and ships. They have a number of pirates, if I might add. Unlike PLANT, they use mostly hand weapons. PLANT however begun to manufacture firearms. A new weapon that scared the EA."

"Not to mention the fact that PLANT already had an abundant amount of cannons. The EA wasn't too interested in the firearms, but they wanted the cannons. They lacked the resources to create their own. PLANT refused to give it up, unless the EA would serve as a means of transportation. EA didn't comply."

"Well some EA pirates and bandits infiltrated PLANT. They stole weapons and important documents. The result of this was a declaration of war from the PLANTs to the EA. It went on for a few years. I heard that it caused destruction to both nations. Too many civilians and troops were dying. So many homes were destroyed."

"Both nations turned to Orb. Since Orb is the closest to both and because Orb holds the best medics and builders. Orb didn't want to interfere though. Orb didn't want to help one nation without helping the other and Orb couldn't afford to help both. The other nations were angry, but were persistent in receiving help."

"Coincidentally, I guess, both nation's troops came to Orb on the same day to negotiate with Orb." She paused. "They turned Orb into a battle field. The result caused this huge fire to Heliopolis. The town was nearly destroyed."

"So that's why Orb should worry." Alex stated.

Cagalli nodded her head. "Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean something like that will happen again."

"But it could! The two nations may seem peaceful now, but that's a sham! Because they want her." She said pointing to Misaki.

"Why do two rival nations both want their hands on the same girl? Something's not right with that."

"Maybe for protection. You can't just suspect they're up to something."

"Well I do!"

"That's being irrational."

"No it isn't." Cagalli said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be so-

"What is it?" She asked. He put a finger up to his lips. She closed her mouth. Alex slowly turned around and threw a small dagger into the side of a man approaching their carriage. The man fell to the ground, yelling holding his side.

Cagalli and Alex rushed over to the man, passing the two sleeping girls.. Alex pulled out a thin bladed dagger from his boot. He grabbed the man by the hair and put the dagger to his throat. "Who are you!?"

"Alex this man, most likely, is a bandit." Cagalli said. "He was after our supply."

"Shut up winch!" The man said.

Alex gripped the man's hair tighter. He winced. "Watch what you say." Alex said placing the blade closer to the man's throat.

"What's going on?" Their focus went to the waking Miriallia. Misaki stood behind her rubbing her eyes. Once the scene sunk in the two females gasped. Instinctively Miriallia took hold of the young girl, guarding her from any danger.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Look out!" She shouted.

Alex and Cagalli looked ahead. A few small knives were flying out of the trees. They were headed straight for Cagalli. She swiftly pulled out her axes and blocked most of them. She moved the axes to clear her view.

There was suddenly laughter. All eyes stayed on the trees. Two men jumped out of the trees. They carried smug looks. "I suggest you let go of our friend." One of them said.

"Yeah…Unless you want something bad to happen to those pretty little ladies." The other one said. He held his sword out in the direction of the two girls.

"You're not going to lay a finger on them!" Said Cagalli.

"Oh yeah." The man said smiling. He started to run towards Cagalli. Cagalli quickly put up her weapons in defense. She prepared herself for an attack, but the man ceased running. The man looked down. There was a dagger pierced into his abdomen.

Cagalli looked at Alex. His hand was now free off the dagger. A thud made Cagalli jump. She looked in front of her to see the man has fallen. He was groaning and blood squirted out of his mouth. Cagalli stepped back as the man tried to grab her leg.

The man in Alex's grasp began to wriggle. "Why you, you're gonna pay."

"I wouldn't count on it." Alex growled.

"Dennis, get 'em!"

The other man started charging toward Alex. Alex quickly let go of his hostage. The man started throwing knives in Alex's direction, but Alex dodged each one of them. The other man tried to grab Alex from behind. Sensing this Alex glanced over his shoulder and swiftly elbowed the man in the nose. The man fumbled backwards while gripping his bleeding nose.

Cagalli was ready to help, but she couldn't move. She stood in her spot mesmerized. She was in awe; watching him dodge every blow effortlessly. _He doesn't need me_. She thought. _He's amazing!_

The two men were running out of breath. Alex stood in front of them. "You could leave now and save yourself from a world of hurt." He said.

"You think you're so tough don't ya kid!" The swordsman swung his weapon. Alex ducked the incoming blade as he scooped up a knife off the ground. He quickly threw it into the man's calf.

The man screamed. He scooped up two more knives and threw them at the man again. One landing in his chest and another in his hand. He dropped his sword and was screaming frantically. The other man watched in fear as his comrade bled excessively..

Alex took a step closer to him, "get out of here." He demanded.

The man was shaking. He gave his dying comrade one last look before running off into the woods. "Alex!" Alex turned around to see Cagalli right behind him. "I would ask if you were alright if I didn't know any better.

"You are alright though?" Miriallia said.

Alex smiled. "I'm fine. Sorry you girls had to see that."

"That was amazing." Cagalli said.

Alex looked at her. He could see the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke to him. He blushed. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Woah! What happened?" Kira said.

"Where'd you guys go?" Miriallia asked.

"We found a way out of this forest, but seriously what happened?"

Misaki ran up to Kira. "Alex saved us from bandits." She looked at Alex and smiled. "Right, Alex."

"Uh..Yea…"

Kira walked over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for protecting them."

"Yea, sure. No problem."

"It's a ways out of the forest, so we'll wait 'til morning to leave." Kira said. "Since we'll be camping here again I suggest we get this cleaned up."

"I'll dispose of them. I did cause this." Alex said.

"I'll help!" Cagalli offered.

* * *

"Oh, so you're keeping guard tonight." Cagalli turned around and noticed Misaki crawling toward her. She sat next her and began warming her hands in the small fire in front of them.

Cagalli nodded. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream."

"I see. Want to talk about it?"

Misaki shook her head. "No."

"Suit yourself."

They sat there silent for a moment. They watched as the dark clouds passed over the full moon. A smile crept on Cagalli's face. Then she winced.

"Hm?" Misaki said looking at her. "Anything the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." Cagalli examined her left arm.

"Hey, you're cut."

"Yea I guess I didn't block one."

"Miri could've wrapped it up for you. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I forgot about it. It just started hurting again. Besides Miriallia is sleep now."

Misaki inched her face closer to Cagalli's arm. The cut wasn't big. It was slim but a bit deep. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It's fine."

"I bet it hurts." Misaki mumbled. Cagalli glared at her. "What?"

"I said its fine! Ow!"

"You shouldn't move your arm much. It's deep."

Cagalli looked up at the moon. "Oh what do you know," she folded her arms.

"A lot! You need to fix it."

"In the morning."

"It could get infected by then."

"Well then you fix it!" Cagalli snapped.

"Fine! Only because I like you guys." Misaki grabbed Cagalli's arm and placed her hand over the small wound.

"What are you doing..." Cagalli felt an icy sensation on her arm. "Your hand!"

"Shh." Misaki closed her eyes. She pressed harder on the wound. Her palm began to glow.

"It's cold." Cagalli whispered.

"All done." Misaki removed her hand. Cagalli began to examine her arm. It was gone! Cagalli looked at Misaki with an expression of awe. Misaki averted her gaze.

"How did you…"

Misaki blushed. "Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"I won't."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

The group, aside from Kira, sat in the carriage. It had been two days since they left the forest and they had been on the road since. They haven't really taken any breaks in between. They stopped a couple of times for a few hours, but didn't even bother to make camp. Cagalli watched Alex as he cleaned off his daggers. Misaki was sleep on her shoulder, causing her to shift from time to time.

Misaki had become quite fond of Cagalli for the past couple of days. Whatever Cagalli did, or was going to do, Misaki wanted to do as well. At times it aggravated Cagalli.

Cagalli shifted again. "I wish she'd wake up," Cagalli mumbled.

"Oh come on, Cagalli it's cute," Miriallia said.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I enjoyed it better when she was always near you."

Miriallia laughed. "But it makes more since for her to be around you."

"I don't see how," Cagalli mumbled.

"Because she sort of favors you, personality wise, Cagalli," Kira said.

Cagalli looked over to Kira, who was silently riding Freedom. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked frowning.

"Well…Hmm..She is a bit stubborn," He said.

"I am not stubborn!"

Alex had let out a snicker. "See. Even, Alex agrees and he hasn't even known you that long," Kira said.

Alex let out a light chuckle, "I didn't say that."

Cagalli glared at him. "Well am I, Alex?"

"Well…"

"What!?"

"Well one thing different about you two is at least, Misaki's lady like." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me!?"

Kira laughed, "Oh come on, Cagalli its true. You aren't the typical female."

She folded her arms. "Well I'm different. It's a good thing."

Alex looked up at her. A smirk upon his face. "Yea that's true."

"Hm?" She looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. They simultaneously blushed. Alex cleared his throat and went back to cleaning his blades.

"I think I can see a town up ahead," Sai said breaking the silence. "Kira, we've been on the road straight for a couple of days now. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"So are we!" Cagalli said.

"How long do you think it'll be until we reach the town?" Kira asked.

Sai stretched his neck to get a better view. He turned around to his comrades. "The town looks pretty far, but we should get there before sun fall."

Kira nodded. "We'll spend the night there then. In the morning we'll gather some supplies and be on our way once more."

The group nodded in agreement. Just as Sai predicted they had reached the village as the sun was setting. Misaki had woken up a little while ago. The group had gotten out of the carriage and walked through the village. They had found a ranch to place Freedom, Angel and the carriage. They gathered their belongings from the carriage and began searching for a motel.

They walked around for a while, observing the town. It was a rather large town. Even though it was evening the streets were still active. Children ran about, men were at work, and women were at the markets.

"Do we have enough coins for a motel?" Cagalli asked Kira.

Kira looked inside of a small sack. "Looks like it," he said.

He noticed a couple of young ladies walking and giggling. He looked up at the sky. In a matter of minutes it would be dark. He approached the two women. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could direct me to a motel? My comrades and I are looking for somewhere to stay."

"Oh! The pub has rooms," The brunette one had said.

"Pub?"

"Yes." She grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him forward. She pointed north. "Do you see it?"

He looked ahead. "I see a few buildings. Which one is it?"

She pointed again, "The tallest one." Kira looked up and noticed the tallest one was a three story building. Men stood on the outside of it laughing and holding mugs_. How did I miss that?_ He thought.

Cagalli walked over to them, Misaki following suit. "How many rooms does it have?"

"We only need two, Cagalli. You girls can stay in one room and we guys will stay in another."

She shrugged. "Whatever," she said making her way pass the girls. She headed towards the pub with Misaki on her tail.

The rest of them followed suit. They entered the pub. It was big. It was crowded. There were men all around. They were drinking, chatting, singing and dancing. Each table was full and every seat was occupied at the bar. There were a few women. Some serving drinks and some dancing with the men.

The group stood at the doorway observing the scene. Alex looked at the bar and thought he saw someone raise a glass to him. He glanced again and confirmed it. The person was smirking his way and staring right at him. It took him a while, but then he recognized the person. Dearke Elsman.

"I'm going to find out where we check in for rooms," Kira said. He walked off followed by Miriallia and Sai.

"You coming, Alex?" Cagalli asked.

"Hm? Yea. Could you just tell me where our rooms are? I'm going to stop by the bar."

"Alright, I'll fetch you later," she turned around. "Come on, Misaki."

"Goodnight, Alex!" Misaki said running after Cagalli.

Alex made his way through the crowd. Once he reached the bar he took a seat on a wooden stool. "What are you doing here, Dearke?" He asked. He didn't make eye contact with the blonde man. He kept his eyes on the crowd.

"I seen you and your little gang enter this town."

Alex averted his gaze to the blonde. "Where you following us?"

Dearke shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Did my father put you up to this?"

Dearke took a gulp from his mug, "Nah. The commander asked me to check up on you."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed Aegis. It was difficult. That's a fast bird you got there."

"Hawk. One of the best trained there is."

"Only for the best right?" Dearke said smirking. "I heard that they don't suspect a thing. That's good." He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and gave him a light shake.

Alex removed Dearke's hand. "I don't want to be praised on this."

"Hm? Come on you'll be accomplishing something good for our nation. I'm not sure exactly what though, but come on!"

"I like them. I just..I don't feel right about what I'm doing."

"Well look at it this way," He wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "Once the mission is complete you won't ever see them again."

Alex let out a sigh. "Yeah."

"So, Athrun?"

"Hm?"

"Is the girl...Ya know…Is she a looker?" He took another gulp.

"Dearke…"

"Yea," He said leaning closer to hear. He took another gulp.

"She's twelve."

Dearke nearly choked on his drink. He began to cough. Alex began to pat his back. "Oh come on! So we're seeking a twelve year old!"

"Would you keep it down?"

"I'm sorry that's just a disappointment." He took a cloth, from the bar, and wiped his face. "Hm? Oh look there's a cute blonde approaching us."

Cagalli walked toward the two young men. "We're on the third floor, Alex." She said handing him a key. "You're in room three."

_Alex? I guess that's the name he came up with_, Dearke thought.

"Why are you down here in your sleeping garments?" Alex asked. Cagalli wore a long, long sleeved cream night gown

She frowned, "They aren't mine. I didn't bring any. This is Miriallia's." he let out a chuckle. "Is there a problem!?"

"I don't think you should be wearing that around a whole bunch of drunken men."

"I'll be fine." She took a seat in-between the two.

"Hello, Beautiful. I'm Dearke." Dearke said sticking his hand out.

_Like I said_. Alex thought.

"Would you like to dance miss…?"

"Cagalli, and dance to what?"

Alex chuckled, "Sir if you're going to ask a woman to dance maybe it shouldn't be in a bar."

"There's a band playing isn't there. So would you honor me with a dance?"

Cagalli faced the bar, "No thanks. I don't dance."

"Well I could-

She shot him a glare, "I said no!"

Dearke whistled, "Feisty. Well it was nice meeting you two." He walked over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder. He slipped a small piece of paper down Alex's armor. The two men looked at each other for a moment. Dearke winked. He took one more gulp from his mug before walking off.

Alex looked at Cagalli. "So I can't even get a dance?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Nope. So you drink?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you at the bar?"

Alex hesitated for a moment. "Well…I wasn't tired and nothing else to do."

Cagalli glared at him. She stared at him for a moment deciding whether or not she should believe him. She shrugged it off. "Well I'm not tired either." It was quiet before Cagalli jumped up; she startled Alex in the process.

"What in the world." He looked at her. She had a huge grin on her face. Without saying a word she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat. "What's up?"

"Let's star gaze." She said pulling him through the crowded pub. "I was looking out the window and there's a small hill nearby. I perfect view." They were now outside of the building. It was a warm night with a cool breeze. Cagalli loved it. She looked up at the sky. She grinned as she observed the sparkling navy blue sky.

"So where's this hill?"

She looked at him. _His hair is like the night sky._ She thought a smile formed on her lips.

"Hm?" He looked at her with a bewildered expression.

She shook her head. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

She pulled him around the pub. The hill was behind the building. Alex eyes stayed on their locked hands. A blush crept on his cheeks. He averted his eyes to her. He was staring at the back of her head, but yet his blush stayed. The tingle in his belly stayed.

"Where here!" She said pulling him down. He hadn't even noticed. He didn't even noticed that she was comfortably seated.

He nearly fell on his back. "Thanks for being gentle," He retorted.

She looked at him with a smirk upon her face. She returned her gaze back to the sky. She sat quietly gazing at the stars and the big, bright half-moon. Alex looked at her and to him she looked so at peace. He never seen her so relaxed before. It made him smile.

"_Well look at it this way…Once the mission is complete you won't ever see them again."_ Dearke's words rung through his mind. It caused a pang in his heart.

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked. He hadn't noticed her staring at him.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine are you alright?"

She nodded, "Why would anything be wrong?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, just checking I guess."

"Okay," she returned her gaze back to the night sky.

_Not seeing them again? Not seeing…_ He placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at him, puzzled. "Cagalli…"

"Y-yeah?"

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad that I met you." He kept his gaze on the sky, concealing his blush.

She was blushing as well. The air was cool, but she felt as if she was on fire. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. _What do I say…What do I say! _She thought.

After sometime of her mentally panicking she said, "Thanks. It wasn't so bad meeting you either." She stood up before he could respond. "Wanna go back?" she asked offering her hand.

He smiled and grabbed it. "Yeah."

* * *

"So you think you've found the girl?"

"Yes, Sir Azreal."

The blonde man smirked. "And?"

"And?"

"I know there's more Commander La Flaga."

"She's being guarded by a group of young soldiers. We are unsure what nation the soldiers come from though."

"We need more information! Send out a spy. Send out two! We have to be careful about how we retrieve her."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**I know short. I got tired, but I accomplished what I wanted for the chapter**

**Reviews and sharing is very much appreciated :)**

**Til next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Azreal was walking along the beach behind his manor. It was a breezy day, even for the shore. He looked up at the sky and noticed gray clouds gradually covering it. _A storm is brewing_, he thought. The sound of horse hooves clacking, in the distance, interrupted his thoughts. He averted his gaze to his manor and notice a man nearing with a horse by his side. As the man came closer he recognized him. A smile drew upon his face.

"Ah! Commander La Flaga, come to bring me significant news I hope."

Mwu La Flaga nodded. "Yes sir. Sting obtained more information."

Azreal walked from the beach over to Mwu. A grin still evident on his face. "Let's discuss this inside. Over tea perhaps. It's a bit brisk today." He headed off and Mwu followed suit.

Once inside Azrael guided Mwu to his study. He had his maid bring them some herbal tea. They each took a few sips before Azreal asked for the details. "Well commander?"

Mwu put down his cup of tea, "The portrait you had of the girl came in handy. As you know, once you revealed it to the army we've been on a goose hunt for her."

"Well she's a spitting image of her mother. Rest her soul. Are you sure you didn't get the wrong girl? You know a look alike."

"It has to be her. She fits the look and according to Sting she's a child. There is also the fact that she's being guarded. By young warriors at that."

"Did Sting tell you how he came across the girl?"

Mwu nodded, "It was while on the search. He was searching some distant land. He noticed a group of warriors gathering water at a spring. That's when he saw her. He sent a dove back to base. He followed them for a few days."

He continued, "He sent another message and I decided to have Auel and Stella find him. They'll be the ones to try to obtain the girl."

Azreal's fingers tapped away on his small round table. He was quiet for a moment. "Are the soldiers still anonymous?"

"Apparently. All we know is that they're all adolescents and there are five of them; three are main guards."

"Hmm. Well I hope Auel and Stella will be safe."

"Yes they'll take Stings place and hopefully obtain more information. Sir…Once we obtain the girl, how are we going to deal with the people of Mt. Tarea?"

A smirk formed on Azreals face. He let out a light, sinister chuckle, "They won't want any trouble. Especially if we have their precious Misaki."

…

Kira gently pulled the curtain back to look out of his motel window. His view was blurred due to the many raindrops stuck to the glass. He closed the curtain and turned to his two comrades. "It's still raining cats and dogs out there." He took a seat on the bed. "I guess we're still stuck here."

Sai sat at a desk with his map laid out in front of him. He turned to Kira, "What now?"

Kira fell back, hitting the soft sheets. He let out a sigh, "Nothing. We just wait I guess." He turned to his side, "I'm going to take a nap."

Sai sighed and returned to viewing the map. Alex sat on the floor. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. He been in that position for hours; quietly thinking to himself.

Misaki sat in her motel room with who was Cagalli looking out of the window and Miriallia who was sorting her medical bag. Misaki rolled a marble around, on the floor, as her kitten chased it. She laughed as the marble constantly slipped out of Destiny's paws. Misaki rolled it again. It rolled to their cracked door and into the hall; the kitten chased after it.

Misaki stood up. "Come back, Destiny!" She exclaimed chasing her kitten.

Destiny continued chasing the marble as it rolled down the hall. _I hope she doesn't go near the steps,_ Misaki thought. Misaki stopped and noticed someone had bent down and picked Destiny up. She noticed blue hair and smiled.

"Alex!" She said running toward him.

"Lose something?" He smirked. He handed her the kitten.

Destiny leaped into her owners arms. "Oh! Thanks a bunch, Alex."

He nodded, "Not a problem."

"Misaki where—oh hey, Alex." Cagalli said stepping out of her room. Alex was silent. "It's pretty boring. Do you wanna do something?" She asked coming closer.

He remained silent. He turned his back to her, "No…Thanks." He walked off.

Cagalli stood there silent. She frowned. Misaki looked back and forth from Alex and Cagalli. She smiled and walked over to Cagalli. "I'll do something with you," she said.

Cagalli looked at her and was momentarily silent. Misaki gave Cagalli a sad smile and grabbed her hand.

Cagalli smiled, "Sure…Anything in mind?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay?"

"Come let's sit," Misaki sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Cagalli did the same. "Oh! I should lock Destiny in the room first."

….

Two teens stood in the rain outside of town. A young blonde girl and sky blue hair boy. The boy paced on the muddy ground. "The hell is he!?" The blue haired young man exclaimed

"Calm down, Auel. I'm sure Sting will come. This is Melsville right?" The girl said.

"This has to be the town."

"It is." The two teens turned around. A green haired young man approached them.

"About time!" Auel said.

"I didn't want to come out in the rain."

"And you think I want too!?"

Sting ignored him. "Hello, Stella." He said facing the blonde.

"Hi, Sting!" The girl said waving.

"You see that pub right there?" Sting said pointing north. "They're there. I doubt they'll be leaving anytime soon due to this rain. You know what the target looks like right?"

"Of course we do! We were all shown her portrait." Auel said.

"What's your plan then?"

Auel smirked, "We watch them and when the right moment comes we take action."

…

"So how old were you when your parents died?" Misaki asked.

"Your age."

Misaki frowned. "That's sad," she said.

Cagalli lightly elbowed her. "It's cool. I had Kira."

Misaki smiled sadly. "I wish I had a sibling," she whispered.

Cagalli caught what she said. "You might," she shrugged, "One day."

Misaki shook her head. She looked up at Cagalli. Cagalli gasped. The young girl's eyes were glassy. "My mother died when I was younger. I don't have a father."

Cagalli frowned. "Let's talk about something else then," she suggested. Misaki nodded. "Like why are guys such jerks."

"Huh?"

"Oh…nothing."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "_Sure_…Nothing." Misaki giggled.

"What was that!?"

Misaki giggled once more. "Nothing…Anyway new topic right?"

"Mhm."

"Well I miss my grandmother. I know I saw her before we left Orb, but that was _days_ ago. Do you have a grandmother? Well that's still living? Cagalli? Cagalli are you listening me?" She looked up at Cagalli and noticed that the blonde was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Cagalli!"

"Huh? What are you yelling about?"

"Were you even listening to me," Misaki folded her arms. She frowned waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Um? What?"

"There you go dazing again." She sighed.

Cagalli stood up. "We can talk later," she went into the room and slammed the door. Misaki flinched.

A couple of hours had passed and Cagalli decided to take Misaki downstairs of the pub to get something to eat. The place was still crowded as ever. The looked around trying to find an empty table. They didn't have much luck. Each table was occupied by loud, drunken men. _Ugh! All of these drunks,_ Cagalli thought.

Misaki excitedly gasped and took hold of Cagalli's hand. She pulled Cagalli through the swarm of men. She dragged her until they reached a table with only Alex seated at it. Misaki caught a sigh release from Cagalli's lips.

Misaki sat down and pulled Cagalli down with her. "Hi, Alex!"

He looked up from his cup. He carried a blank expression. "Hi," he said plainly.

"I thought you didn't drink," Cgalli said.

"It's tea," he responded. He took a sip and stood up. "I think I'll be going now."

Cagalli stood up too and as he turned she grabbed his shoulder. She made him face her. "What the hell is up with you? You've been distant all day. You just sit in your room and don't even bother to associate with anyone!"

He pulled his shoulder out of her grasp, "I just don't feel like being bothered."

She furrowed her brow. "Well then what's wrong? Is something the matter? Am I bother you?" She pointed to herself.

"I'm fine." He walked away.

Cagalli sighed, "Ass." She stared at his disappearing form. She sat back down. "You want soup and bread?" She asked Misaki.

"Sounds good. I'll be right back," she stood up and made her way out of the crowd.

Alex laid on the bed. His face was buried in the sheets. He lifted his head up and a sigh escaped his lips. _I did the right thing didn't I?_ He turned and was now lying on his back. _There's no point of being real friendly. There's no point of_-

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on his door. He sat up and realized neither Sai nor Kira was in the room with him. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Misaki!"

"Come in." The door slowly opened and the girl stepped in. "Looking for a kitten?"

She shook her head, and he noticed she carried a worried look. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Alex nodded. "Is that why you're here?"

She stepped forward. "Yes," she walked over to the bed. "Cagalli's right. You seem…Distant," she sat down. "Are you sure nothings the matter?"

He shook his head, "But you shouldn't worry about it." He ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Stop that," she swatted his hand away. "Why shouldn't I worry about it?"

"All you should worry about is getting home." Immediately he felt bad for saying that. _Damn,_ he thought.

"I can worry about a friend right?"

"Friend?" He spoke out of shock.

"We are friends right? I would hope so," she pouted.

He smiled, "Yea…But shouldn't you be with Cagalli?"

Misaki jumped up from the bed. "Oh, right! Dinner time!" She ran towards the door. "See ya," she said as she slammed the door shut.

….

Stella and Auel stood under the outside ceiling of a building adjacent from the pub. Stella was spinning and twirling as she hummed to herself. Auel watched her and then his gaze returned to the rain. _Is this shit ever going to stop!?_ He thought.

"Oh, don't look so down, Auel. Soon the rain will stop and soon we will get the girl. Everything we'll be fine," she stopped spinning and smiled at him.

"Way to be optimistic, Stella."

She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "One of us has to be," she smiled.

He looked at her and smiled as well. He looked back at the pub. "Remember, Stella, we can't be hasty. We have to get the girl away from them and take her. We'll _destroy_ who ever shall get in our way."

She got off of his back and nodded. "Right! Destroy them. Because whoever we don't destroy we'll destroy us right?"

"Right, Stella. And we can't have them destroy us can we," he pulled a small dagger from his pocket. He placed it in Stella's hand. "Can we, Stella?"

She looked up at him with worried eyes. She shook her head, "No!"

…

Miriallia sat at a vanity in the motel room. She brushed her hair as Cagalli laid on the bed. She turned to Cagalli, "You've been spending a lot a time with Misaki. I guess she's grown on you."

Cagalli nodded. Miriallia turned back to the mirror. "I've become quiet fond of her. I think we all have."

Cagalli sat up, "I guess so."

Miriallia smiled. "So you admit it. I guess being close to her makes this mission easier and at the same time hard." Cagalli turned to her. She looked at Miriallia quizzically. "We're gonna have a good trip with the girl, but it'll be harder to say goodbye once she reaches home."

"Oh…You're right," she laid back down. "Either way, that girl's special and I'm going to protect her with my life."

Miriallia smiled. _That's good to know_, she thought. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's with Alex. She's trying to see if she can make him feel better I guess…I don't know. I was too busy eating when she told."

"Is he alright?"

Cagalli shrugged. Thinking about Alex was upsetting her. _He's been giving me the cold shoulder why should I care?_ She thought. "He hasn't been real talkative today."

"I guess you're right."

…..

Kira stepped outside of the pub. A smirk was on his face and he turned to his comrades. He looked back up to the blazing sun and clear sky. "I guess today is a good day to get back on the road."

"Ya think," Cagalli said as she walked passed. "So where's the ranch at with our horses and carriage?"

"I think it's up ahead," Sai said.

"Well can we get a move on? I'm getting tired of this town." Cagalli began to walk ahead.

They all began to walk toward the ranch. Above the adjacent building Auel and Stell stood on the roof. They watched the group. "Are we going to follow them?" Stella asked.

"We have to keep as much distance as possible," Auel said in a hushed voice.

Soon the pair slid off of the roof. For every building the group passed the pair made sure they were at least three behind. _We can't lose them_, Auel thought.

The group finally reached the ranch. Kira went over to Freedom and placed the saddle and bags back on his back. Once he was finished he grabbed the reins. Sai and the others returned their supplies to the carriage. Sai hopped in the carriage and prepared to leave. Misaki and Miriallia sat in the carriage while Alex and Cagalli were on foot. They began to make their way out of the town.

Sai focused on his compass. He turned to the group. "Once we leave town we'll have to head north. According to the map we'll be passing a huge forest. After that we should reach some mountains."

"Alright then," Kira said.

"Mountains?" Misaki said. "Does that mean we're getting close?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't think so. We will still have a ways after we pass a few mountains, but don't worry, Misaki. You'll be home before you know it.'

They walked until they were out of the town. Once they were out of the town they ran into woods. Endless trees is what it seemed like.

"And this is only the beginning." Sai said.

"_Great_," Cagalli said. "Stop the carriage, I'm getting in." Sai did as she said and she hopped in.

"We'll have to head into the trees. Before we lose them," Auel said. Stella nodded and began to climb the shortest tree she could find. Auel did the same. They stayed a few trees away. They would climb a new tree whenever the group got too far ahead.

About a half hour had passed since they entered the woods. We're too close right now, Auel thought. He noticed Stella had started to climb down the tree. "Not yet," he said.

She looked up at him. Her body was wrapped around the trunk of the tree. "Why not?"

"We're too close. They may see us." He carefully moved closer to her and lent a hand.

She reached for it, but as she was doing so something had slipped out of her pocket. "Oops."

Alex had her something clang to the ground. He turned around but didn't see anything. _That's weird. I haven't seen an animal in sight, so what was that?"_ He faced the group. "I think I heard something," he turned and walked in the direction of the noise.

Cagalli hopped out of the carriage and began to follow him. Kira held a hand out to her as she was about to pass him. She looked up at her brother. "Alex can handle himself. We don't want to start any unwanted trouble."

She frowned and started to walk off anyway. Unfortunate for her Kira grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Cagalli, I mean it!"

"Let go of me!" She tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp, but he was too strong. _Damn you, Kira!_

Alex was very vigilant as he retraced their steps. He didn't notice anything. Maybe it was an animal, he thought. He decided to continue walking just to be sure. He felt something hard on his foot. He stepped down again and heard a crack. He moved his foot and noticed something shiny on the ground. He bent down and picked up a golden pocket watch.

_A watch?_ He thought. _This must've been what fell_. _What fell from the…_He looked up and noticed he was in front of a tree. Then he saw them. There they were; two teens, on a branch, staring down at him.

…..

**I'm hoping readers are looking forward to the next chapter. GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK. **

**Til next time…xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A watch?_ He thought. _This must've been what fell_. _What fell from the…_He looked up and noticed he was in front of a tree. Then he saw them. There they were; two teens, on a branch, staring down at him.

He took a step back. He drew a dagger from a sheath strapped to his thigh. He held it in front of him. "Who are you!?" He demanded. The teens were silent.

Auel slowly drew a machete from behind him. "I said…Who are you!?" Alex demanded again. Stella was about to speak, but Auel raised his hand to silence her.

"What do we do?" Stella whispered to Auel.

Auel looked at her. "He's alone," he whispered. A smirk drew on his face.

"Right…" Stella smirked.

Alex was becoming impatient. _They were following us. Where did they come from?_ He thought. "I said who-." He quickly dodged a knife coming towards his head. He looked up at the grinning blonde girl. She held four small knives in between her fingers.

"Take this!" She said as she threw another one. Alex ducked it. He swiftly pulled a small dagger out from his belt and threw it into the young girl's direction. Auel stuck his machete out in front of Stella, blocking the incoming blade. Stella threw another small blade in Alex's direction. He deflected it with his own blade.

She pulled more out of her pocket and threw two his way. He dodged each. The next one she threw had hit his hand, disarming him. The dagger flew behind him. As he reached for it Stella threw another blade his way. He turned around, and the blade was inches from his head.

In a blink of an eye another blade clashed with the knife causing it to deflect. "What!?" Stella growled.

"Looks like I just saved your ass." Alex turned around to the familiar voice. "Though, I would've been here earlier if Kira would've just let me go." Cagalli said as she approached him.

"_Let go of me!" She tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp, but he was too strong. __**Damn you, Kira!**_

"_Cagalli, stop struggling. I'm not going to let you go!" Kira said as he yanked his sister's arm._

_**We'll see about that,**__ she thought. Within seconds Kira was yelling. Cagalli had bit his knuckles. As she predicted he let her go. Once she was free she ran off into the direction Alex went._

"_Dammit, Cagalli!" Kira said as he rubbed his sore knuckles._

"_Are you going to go after her?" Sai asked._

_Kira shook his head, "Alex is a formidable fighter, and Cagalli should be ok. If we see any signs of danger then we'll take action, but we need to keep Misaki safe."_

"Thanks," Alex said.

"Hey, I still got your back even though you've been a jerk lately," she said. "We are comrades after all." She smiled at him.

He smiled. _Comrades…I guess for now I can accept that,_ he thought. _Accept it…Even just for a little while._

"Who are these two?" Cagalli asked.

"They won't tell me. They're skilled though. I can tell that much." He responded.

"You have no idea!" Auel said taking one of Stella's knives and throwing it in Cagalli's direction.

Alex quickly pushed Cagalli out of the way, blocking the blade with his dagger. Cagalli fell, but quickly got on her feet. "Come down here and fight us!" She yelled.

Stella pulled out more knives and simultaneously threw each at the two comrades. Cagalli and Alex, fortunately, dodged each one. Alex was getting annoyed with the two. He was really annoyed at their tactics. _They just keep doing the same thing!_ He thought. _Time to end this_

He went into a sheath strapped to his belt and threw a dagger in the girl's direction. Auel tried to block the incoming dagger with his machete, but ended up being disarmed. The machete fell to the ground. Alex took the opportunity to throw another dagger, but Auel ducked it.

He looked down at his fallen blade. _Shoot! I have to get it,_ he thought. "Cover me," He said to Stella as he went to the other side of the tree. He began to climb down.

_He's going to try and retrieve his weapon_, Cagalli thought.

"Watch out!" Alex yelled, interrupting her thoughts.

Cagalli hit the ground trying to dodge one of Stella's knives. Alex and Stella continuously threw blades back to back. Cagalli kept an eye on Auel though. She could see his leg and arm as he wriggled his way down the tree.

Once he reached the ground he crept toward his fallen machete. "No you don't!" Cagalli shouted. She ran towards the blade. Auel reached for it, but Cagalli was quick. Right before he could grab it she had tackled him to the ground. The two began to wrestle, on the moist dirt, as Auel struggled to free himself from the feisty blonde.

"Auel!" Stella shouted. She scurried down the tree like a squirrel. Once she reached the ground she gripped Cagalli's hair, pulling her off of Auel. Cagalli let out a yelp. Cagalli tried to pull at Stella's fingers, but the girl's grip was tight. She pulled harder with every struggle Cagalli made.

Auel quickly got to his feet and grabbed his machete. He raised his blade to Cagalli. He was ready to strike when a dagger came flying in his direction. He gasped as the blade eased its way through his upper abdomen. Stella's eyes widened at the sight, her mouth was agape and her grip on Cagalli loosened.

Cagalli slipped out of Stella's grasped and elbowed the girl in the nose. Stella's head cocked back. Her nose began to bleed. Stella took hold of her nose trying to compress the pain and bleeding, but the blood oozed through the gaps between her fingers. Cagalli ran to Alex's side.

"You ok?" He asked. She gave him a slow nod. He sighed out of relief. They watched as Stella tried to stop Auel from bleeding.

Stella pulled the blade out of Auel. She tried to suppress the bleeding with a handkerchief, but to no avail. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Auel…" She sobbed.

"Take my blade and run. Run and get away before they kill you," he choked.

"Kill me…?" Her eyes widened, and the color drained from her face. _I don't want to die…I don't want to die, I don't want to die!_

"Take it now!" He yelled. Blood came pouring out of his mouth. "Don't give up," he whispered. "Catch them off guard and get the girl."

She nodded her head. She stood up, wiping her tear and blood stained face. Without a second thought she ran off. Alex scooped up a knife and threw it to her disappearing form. He missed. He began to chase after her, but was stopped by Cagalli's protest.

"We have to get back, Alex!"

"We can't let her get away! She could come back with allies."

"She may not even find us," Cagalli tried to reason. "We have to-."

The two heard footsteps. They turned around and saw the head of a white horse. It didn't take them long to see that it was Kira and Freedom. "I see a battle went down," he said. Alex and cagalli nodded. "Tell me about it once we get back to the others."

…..

Kira, Cagalli, and Alex didn't take long to reach the others. Once they were together again they continued their journey through the woods. They passed nothing but trees. Tall trees, small trees and a few bushes as well. There were plenty of squirrels. Some munching on nuts, and some running up and down the trees. The only other sign of animal life was the chirping of invisible birds.

Kira looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set. _We'll have to make camp soon_, he thought. He looked at Alex and Cagalli, who were silently walking behind him. "Do you two have any information on the ones you battled?" He asked them.

Simultaneously they shook their heads. Kira let out a sigh. "What do you know?" He asked.

"They were following us," Alex said. "I sensed it earlier, but wasn't sure, so I didn't speak of it. I also didn't want to cause us any trouble."

Kira nodded, "I see. Smart."

"They both were young," Cagalli said. "One girl and one boy. They appeared to be soldiers. They could've been from either PLANT or EA."

_They definitely weren't with the PLANT,_ Alex thought, but he definitely wouldn't tell them that.

Misaki sat in the carriage, carrying a worried expression. She feared for her life, but also for the ones protecting her. _They could've been hurt. I could've loss two of my friends,_ she thought. She could feel tears forming, but shook them away; she refused to cry.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly spoke. Everyone's gaze was upon her now. She looked up and viewed everyone. "If it was either EA or PLANT they only attacked because they want me. That makes it my fault…And…And I didn't want to put you two in danger!" She said looking at Alex and Cagalli. She could feel the tears threatening to come out.

Cagalli sighed, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault they want you. It's only their fault. Right, Alex," she said elbowing him.

"Uh…Right." Misaki nodded and leaned down in her seat. Alex looked at the distraught girl. He felt guilty. _Poor, Misa_, he thought.

Cagalli noticed an anxious look on Alex's face. "Everything ok?" She asked.

His head shot up. "Yea…" He said. "I think I'm just a bit tired."

"We might all be," she responded.

The two nearly bumped into Freedom's rear, as the horse came to a halt. The carriage stopped as well. "What gives, Kira?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"A river?" Miriallia said. Cagalli and Alex poked their heads from behind Freedom to get a better view. The woods had ended because of a river. Across from the river they could see more trees, but also mountains.

It was nearly dark now. "We'll make camp here," Kira said.

The group began to set up camp. Sai and Kira put up the tent. Alex made a fire. He also caught some fish from the river; Miriallia decided to roast them. Cagalli assisted Kira in tying the horses to trees. Once the tent was set up Miriallia and Misaki went inside. Sai made himself comfortable inside the carriage. Soon those three were sleep.

Kira, Alex and Cagalli stayed up eating the roasted fish. They were gathered around the fire, conversing about little things such as food and hobbies. They were enjoying themselves, but Kira's expression turned serious.

"I want you two to take guard for the night," he said. They both nodded. "I'll stay up with you as long as I can, but you are the only ones who know what the girl looks like. It's a possibility she may come back."

Not too long after Kira made himself comfortable in the carriage as well. Within minutes he surrendered to slumber. Alex and Cagalli sat by the river with the fire crackling behind them. The two were silent. Alex skipped rocks from time to time. Cagalli continued to gaze at the dark, cloudy sky.

Alex glanced at her and noticed a crease on her brow. "Are you upset?" He asked. She turned to look at him. She raised an eyebrow. He knew she was questioning him. "It's really cloudy tonight and the stars and moon are barely visible. You enjoy looking at them."

She was taken aback. A blush formed on her cheeks. She was both flattered and embarrassed that he noticed that about her. "You're very observant," she said in a hushed voice.

He shrugged. "I may be," he said.

It was silent for a moment. The two were deep in their thoughts. "I like to think that my parents are up there. Up there with the moon and the stars," she let out a dry chuckle. "Silly I know."

He looked at her. His expression became sad. "No," he spoke. "I'd like to think that's where my mother is too."

Her head snapped his way. He looked at her puzzled for a while, but then realized his mistake. "You remember your mother?" She asked.

_Shit_, he thought. He bit his lip. He searched for an excuse. It seemed as if thousands ran through his head, but he didn't want to use any. He didn't want to lie. _I can talk to her right?_ He thought.

_I can let her know me. Can't I? I want her to know me, not who I'm supposed to be. Alex Dino. _

"Alex?" She spoke. "Well are you going to say something?"

_She just can't know my name. I'll let her know me. Cautiously that is_. "Yeah," he finally said. "I dreamt of her the most. Everything else is mainly a mystery. I rather not speak of those nightmares."

She tugged her legs closer to her and rested her head a top of them. She stared at him for a while, silently. "You're like some type of riddle." He laughed. "What's funny?" She asked.

"Good one."

"It wasn't meant as a joke."

"You know you could be a comedian."

"Shut up," she averted her gaze to the river. It was his turn to stare at her now. He viewed her intently. The way her hair blew in the light breeze. The way her eyes and skin glistened in the moon light.

She noticed him staring. She averted her gaze to him and he quickly turned to view the sky. She shrugged and continued to watch the flowing river. She let out a sigh after some time. "If you're tired you can rest. I'll let you take a quick nap. I can stay up all night," Alex spoke.

"I'm fine," she yawned.

He smirked. "_Right_," he said.

She glared at him. "Look we're _both_ staying up! We can rest in the carriage in the morning."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Alex got up for a moment and patrolled the woods. He came back and noticed Cagalli was still awake. He smiled and sat beside her. "Still awake?" He said.

"You weren't gone long. Nor were you far." She stretched. She turned around and threw a twig into the fire. She turned to Alex. "Are you bored yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm a bit tired, but other than that I'm okay." The silence returned. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Cagalli's tiredness grew. _Got to stay up!_ She thought. _It would be rude to have him stay up all alone._ "Do you do all of your missions to the fullest," she asked suppressing a yawn.

"I guess so. I just do my job and…that's it I guess." He thought for a moment realizing that what he said was truer than he thought. "What about you?"

"I do whatever is necessary. To protect. To protect Orb. To try and protect my brother, though he doesn't need it. And now to protect Misa…And you, I'll protect you if you need it."

"Me?" He said blushing.

She nodded, "Friends and comrades protect each other."

_Friends huh?_ He thought. He remembered what Misaki had said. _"We are friends right? I would hope so."_ He smiled at Cagalli. "We can protect each other," he said.

"You have to promise," she stuck out her pinky. There was a light blush on her face. "I know it's cheesy, but come on," she stuck her finger out closer to him.

He let out a light chuckle. He entwined his pinky with hers. He felt guilt run through him again. He tried to ignore it, and it eventually went away. He would protect her even if momentarily. He would be her friend. He would be their friend. _Even if for a little while…_

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was lurking in the woods behind. Stella. She had followed the tracks left behind by the horses. She hid in a tree far away from their camp. She noticed Alex's quick patrol, and carefully eased her way down once he returned to Cagalli. She stood in the darkness, tired and dirty.

"_Take it now!" He yelled. Blood came pouring out of his mouth. "Don't give up," he whispered. "Catch them off guard and get the girl." _She remembered the last words of her comrade. Tears began to form as she thought of him, but she wiped them away.

_I can't cry. I have to finish this mission_, she thought_. I have to make Commander La Flaga proud!_

She gripped the machete Auel had given her. Her gaze stayed on Alex and Cagalli. _Get them off guard…I have to get those two first. _An idea popped in her head. She bent down and picked up a small rock. Standing up she tossed it to Alex's far left.

Alex's head snapped to his left. "I heard something," he said standing. He walked off. Cagalli watched him for a moment but soon buried her head in her knees. She tried her best to overcome fatigue.

Noticing that she successfully distracted Alex, Stella smirked. She carefully made her way out of the trees and toward Cagalli. She made sure she took careful, quiet steps. She glanced to where Alex was and noticed he searched the area thoroughly. _No use_, Stella thought.

She was behind Cagalli now. I have to make this quick, she thought. She raised the machete. Feeling a presence behind her Cagalli lifted her head. She was about to turn around, but it was too late. Stella had striked.

…

**As always plz R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Agonizing screams escaped Cagalli's lips, waking her comrades and sending Alex running her way. Right before Alex reached her he noticed a young woman over top of Cagalli holding a blade. Without thinking he whipped out one of his daggers and aimed it into the girl's throat. Stella fell backwards as blood gushed from her throat. No sound escaped her as she suffocated. Alex nearly tripped and slid his way to Cagalli's side.

From her shoulder to her mid back she was badly cut. Blood was soaking her already red shirt. Her screams continued to float through the night air. She gripped her shoulder, as if to stop the bleeding. By now the rest of the crew was fully awake and taking in the scene. Glancing at his sister, and noticing her injured back, Kira jumped out of the carriage and ran towards her.

Unlike the others, Kira completely ignored the dying body by the fire. Alex, who held Cagalli in his arms, was pushed out of the way by Kira. Kira took hold of Cagalli, trying to calm her. Her screams wouldn't stop, they echoed through the night, and the bleeding continued. Sai and Miriallia observed the dying Stella for a brief moment, before walking toward Cagalli.

Still half sleep, Misaki made her way out of the tent. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark. When she took the scene in she stood still. She felt as if she couldn't move. She felt numb. From where she stood she could see her friend had a horrid wound. Her friend was bleeding, screaming, and crying. Snapping out of her trance, Misaki began to scream.

She ran towards Cagalli, but was stopped by Sai. He had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back. "Get, Misa back into the tent," Kira demanded. "She doesn't need to see this!"

Sai pulled Misaki toward the tent, but the girl persisted on staying. She tried to wriggle her way out of his arms. She screamed and she kicked. Sai had no other choice, but to lift her up over his shoulder. She didn't stop her tactics.

"Let me help her!" Misaki screamed. "Please!" She began to sob. Sai had placed her in the tent and stood in her way. She continued to demand to help Cagalli. She tried to ease her way pass Sai, but he was too strong for her.

Miriallia quickly grabbed her medic bag and hurried to Cagalli's side. She moved Kira's hand and got a good look at the wound. "Can you fix it?" Kira asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I…it's pretty deep and the bleeding won't stop…its really deep."

"You said that!" Kira exclaimed. "Can you fix it or not Miri?"

Miriallia jumped from the forcefulness in his voice. She wasn't used to hearing him speak in such a way. She took another look at the wound. "Remove her shirt," she said.

"What?"

"Hurry! Remove it. I need a better look."

Kira glanced up at Alex, who turned his head away. Reluctantly Kira helped Cagalli remove her shirt. As he did so his sister tried to suppress her cries. Cagalli's breathing became heavy, and Kira noticed her eyes began to close. "Stay with me, Cagalli," he whispered in her ear. She gave a light nod as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"She already lost way too much blood," Miriallia said. "I'm going to try to compress it." Miriallia grabbed a cloth from her bag and pressed down on Cagalli's wound. A small cry escaped Cagalli's mouth. "Hold this," she told Kira. She grabbed another cloth from her bag and went to the river with it. She wet the cloth and placed it on Cagalli's wound.

Alex watched as they tried to stop the bleeding. He couldn't take the sight of it, but also couldn't look away. He had to know if she'd be alright. He pulled at his hair, cursing himself from leaving her side in the first place. _I promised to protect her. I promised!_ He thought.

Sai's still had his hands full. Misaki wouldn't let up. He wouldn't budge and it was really irritating her. At the moment she wished Destiny was a dog, so she could get her to attack Sai. "Move!" She hollered.

"Keep down, Misa," Sai reprimanded. "They need to concentrate, so they can fix Cagalli."

"They can't! You heard Miriallia. The wound's too deep, she's bleeding too much. I can help her though." She tried to push her way through, but Sai lightly pushed her back.

"How can you help, Misaki? You're just a child. Miriallia knows what she's doing."

Misaki glared at him, _But I can do it better_, she thought. "Move," she demanded.

Cagalli screamed again. Misaki felt her heart stop. Sai looked in the direction of the others. He was worried. What if Miriallia couldn't help Cagalli?

He turned to Misaki. He could see the determination in her eyes. The determination to help her friend. He frowned. "I can't let you see that, Misa. You're too young," he said.

"I've seen worst. Trust me," she mumbled.

"Get her to the carriage," Miriallia said to Kira. "I need to lay her down and wrap up the wound." Kira lifted Cagalli up and carried her bridal style to the carriage. Alex followed.

From the tent, Sai and Misaki, watched as they tried to tend to her. _She's bad_, Misaki thought. _I have to get out there._ She glared at Sai, _if only he'd move!_

Miriallia began to wrap a bandage around Cagalli's body. Once she finished the blood seeped right through. Within seconds the bandage was completely red. Miriallia bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

Kira began to grip his hair. He tried to keep his composure. He noticed Cagalli fell unconscious. He felt as if he was about to break. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Cagalli!" He pleaded.

"Her breathings slowing down," Miriallia announced. Both Alex and Kira looked at her appalled.

"No…no it can't," he gave her another light shake.

"Kira stop!" Miriallia protested.

Misaki heard everything. She began to panic. "Please move, Sai," she begged. "I have to help. I can do it."

Sai stood his ground. "But, Misaki..."

She couldn't take it. The next move shocked Sai. Misaki had kicked him in the groin. Sai tilted over and Misaki took the chance to get pass him. "Misaki!" He groaned.

She ran toward the carriage and hopped in it. "What are you doing, Misa?" Kira asked, grabbing her arm.

She pulled away. She glared at him. "I can help," she said. "Trust me." She lightly pushed Miriallia out of the way. "Hang in there, Cagalli," she whispered to the girl.

All eyes were on Misaki and Cagalli. Misaki unwrapped Cagalli's bloody bandages. Misaki placed both of her hands on Cagalli's wound. Misaki closed her eyes and within seconds her hands began to glow. Everyone watched, astound. Misaki pressed hard on the wound. Cagalli gasped.

Misaki began to press harder. _This wound__** is**__ deep_, she thought. A few more seconds went by and she released her hands. Cagalli collapsed in the seat. Misaki let out an exhausted sigh.

Everyone moved closer. They circled Cagalli and Misaki. "The wound…it's just a scar," Miriallia said.

"H-how…did she…?" Sai said.

They all looked at Misaki. A blush appeared on the girl's face. She looked at Misaki. "I healed her. I told you I can help," she said.

"She's alright?" Kira asked. Misaki nodded. He let out a sigh and brushed through his sister's hair. "Thank you," he said to Misaki.

"It's not a problem. Cagalli's my friend," Misaki said. She looked at Cagalli's back, the scar should be good soon. I think its best we find somewhere else to rest. She'll need it."

Kira nodded. _When did I start taking orders from a twelve year old?_ Kira smiled to himself. He was fine now. His sister was fine now.

He went over to the horses and unstrapped Freedom. He saddled up and hopped on his horse. "We'll find somewhere else to stay for the night. I'm not sure where," he said.

"Sai grabbed his map. "The only towns should be over the river though. How are we going to get over it?" he asked.

Kira thought for a moment. He let out a sigh, "Maybe we can find someone to help, or at least a place to stay." He pulled at Freedoms reins, redirecting the horse. "Gather your supplies. We'll be leaving in five."

Everyone obeyed. Miriallia and Misaki packed up the tent and replaced their belongings back into the carriage. Sai sat at the head of the carriage, ready to leave. Alex sat next to the unconscious Cagalli and placed her head on his lap. _That's better_, he thought as he stared at the blonde.

"Are we ready?" Kira asked. The group responded, yes, in unison. Kira looked up at the night sky and the bright moon. He was thankful that the moon illuminated the area, so they could see. He whipped the reins and began to ride off in the night.

…

Dawn peeked through the trees as they continued down the river bank. There was no sign of civilization. The trees were never ending.

Kira slit his eyes thinking he had seen a cabin in the distance. As he came closer he confirmed that there was a cabin. He stopped Freedom. He put a hand out signaling the others to stop.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Kira looked back at them, "A cabin ahead," he said.

Their faces brightened up. "Really?" Misaki asked.

Kira nodded. "We have to be careful though," he said. They traveled a bit more until they were near the cabin.

"I'll check it out," Alex said. He carefully laid Cagalli's head down and hopped out of the carriage. He walked over to Kira. "It could be occupied. I'll just make sure it's safe for us to stay in," he said.

Kira nodded, "I'm behind you," he said.

Alex walked toward the cabin and knocked hard on the door. He pressed his ear against the door. Not a sound. He repeated the action. This time he could hear footsteps. He stepped back as the knob turned.

A tan man with brown hair stood in the doorway. Alex's eyes widened. _Is this…he looks like,_ Alex thought.

"Can I help you?" the man asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um…yes…our friend was hurt and we need to put her somewhere to rest," Alex said.

The main looked at the approaching group. "You're soldiers?" The man asked. "Come in."

…..

"So you're with Orb?" The man asked sipping a mug of tea. The group was seating in the living area around a small table. The woman of the cabin fed them porridge and tea. Aside from Cagalli, who was in one of the rooms, still unconscious.

"Yes," Kira nodded.

"Aside from you, correct?" The man asked looking at Alex.

"Yes," Alex responded. _How'd he know? I didn't say anything_, he thought.

The man took another sip from his mug, "The name is Andrew Watfield," he spoke. "This lovely woman is, my companion, Aisha."

Alex nearly dropped his mug. _Andrew Watfield? I've heard of him he's from…_

"I'm a former ZAFT soldier," The man spoke.

"ZAFT? Ah, isn't that the name of the PLANT's military?" Kira asked.

Aisha nodded, "Yup. We're both former soldiers," she said.

"ZAFT…PLANT…the one's we're trying to avoid," Kira said staring blankly into his mug.

"Avoid?" Aisha asked.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Andrew asked. He kept his eyes on Alex, making the young man uncomfortable.

"You're a former ZAFT soldier?" Alex interrupted.

Both Andrew and Aisha nodded. "Let's just say we rather live a peaceful life. Call us early retirees if you will," he said.

"Our mission objective is her," Kira said pointing to the quiet Misaki. The girl held her head down. "We have to get her home and make sure PLANT nor EA get their hands on her."

"Do you think you can trust me?" Andrew asked. "I could still be in contact with PLANT. There's a ZAFT base just a few miles from here. I could always…"

"And if you do we'd stop you. I won't let you hurt my friends," Kira said. Andrew looked into his eyes and could see the flames burning.

Andrew leaned back in his seat, "Don't worry kid. I want nothing to do with ZAFT or PLANT." He took hold of Aisha's hand, "I'm fine just where I'm at," he said.

Aisha smiled at him, "I've left some dresses out for when the young lady wakes up," she said.

Kira let out a light chuckle, "She won't like that," he said.

"Oh, well I'm sure she'd look lovely in them," Aisha spoke.

Alex tried to imagine Cagalli in a dress. His thoughts went wild. He imagined her in many dresses and then the image of her when she was shirtless popped into his head. He shook his head and a blush appeared on his face. _What am I thinking?_ He thought.

"I'll go check on her," Alex said standing up. He rushed to the room she occupied. Once in there he noticed she was still unconscious. There was a single chair in the room and he dragged it to her bedside. He stared at her sleeping form. A smirk drew on his face.

He was mesmerized. He watched as her bandaged chest risen with each breath. Her hair was messy, but it suited her. Alex eyed her from head to toe. Many thoughts ran through his head as he did so. He shook his head as naughty ones entered his mind.

_I shouldn't think these things about a comrade_, he thought. _But…she's…no I shouldn't think these things at all! Eventually we won't even know each other anymore. _He stared into her face again. The thoughts wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

He sighed in defeat. "I guess it can't be helped," he mumbled. _I'm attracted to her…what can I do?_

…

A couple of hours had passed and Cagalli was still unconscious. Kira popped his head in the doorway. He noticed Alex was nodding off. He chuckled and walked over to Alex. He tapped Alex;s shoulder, causing him to jump.

"It's just me," Kira said. Alex sighed. "Do you want to rest? You've been in here for a while," Kira asked.

Alex shook his head, "I was hoping to be here when she wakes up." Alex gaze returned to Cagalli.

"Well, Miss Aisha-." Kira fell silent due to groaning. The two young men turned their attention to the girl. Cagalli stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light. She opened her eyes and met a pair of green ones. "Alex?" She said as the young man hovered over her.

"You're up?" he said. A grin drew on his face. She tried to sit up, but winced and fell back down. "You're still hurt." He furrowed his brow.

She shook her head. "No. I feel fine. Just a headache," she said.

"I'll get you a warm rag," Kira said leaving the room.

"You're really alright?" he asked. Cagalli nodded. "Wow…I guess Misaki really did a good job."

"Misaki?"

"Yeah, she healed you. It was amazing…"

…..

Misaki peeked into the room where Cagalli rested. "Cagalli?" she said.

Cagalli sat up, "Come in, Misaki," she smiled at the girl.

Misaki sheepishly walked in. she sat in the chair Alex was previously in. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm great and it's all thanks to you. You know, I was in so much pain. I felt like I was going to die, but you made it all better."

"Of course I did it. You're my friend. I would never let you die."

Cagalli looked into the girl's eyes and seen determination. She seen more than that. She saw a healer, a helper, a fighter, and a friend. She smiled at the girl.

"They all know now," Misaki said.

"I'm sure…is that okay with you?"

Misaki nodded, "It's fine, but…"

"But what?" Cagalli raised a brow.

"Can you keep a secret?"

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I want to know your thoughts… ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention****... I normally don't do this, but I will this time. I'm going to thank those who reviewed my last chapter...**

**Thanks:**

**falconrukichi **

**Hyousa**

**FTS-Peace **

It had been a few days since they've arrived at the Watfield cabin. Aisha had insisted they stay a while to rest up. Andrew said once they're ready to leave he would take them across the river on his boat. Every day the group of missioners claimed they were ready, but Aisha wouldn't hear of it. "It's too soon," she would say, "You kids been through enough."

Alex was laying in the bed. His hands were placed behind his head as he viewed the ceiling. It was quiet. His thoughts were at peace. Everyone else was busy. He had nothing to do. No one seemed to need his help.

He decided the best thing to do was to rest up as much as he could. Soon they'll be on the road again. Soon he'll be close to completing his mission. His thoughts drifted off to the note Dearka left him days ago…

_As you know you're supposed to make nice with the target. I've heard from the commander you've been doing well. No one suspects a thing. Good job! The commander wants it to stay that way._

_Our team has done a bit of research on the location of Mt. Tarea, and the route you're taking. The village we're in now is still some distance from the land, but once you're over Cosmic River you'll be closer to our base. You'll be a few miles away before you reach it. It may take you a week or two._

_Once you've passed Andelin Village head two miles north. You'll be at the base by then. You have to remember to seize the girl as soon as you reach Andelin Village._

_Dearka._

A knock on the door interrupted Alex's thoughts. The door opened and revealed Andrew Waltfield. Andrew stepped in and leaned against the wall. "Did I interrupt you?" he asked.

Alex shook his head, "just thinking," he replied.

"I see…your comrades say you're a traveler. A lone warrior to be exact," Andrew said.

Alex nodded, "Yes. I've been doing so for as long as I can remember," he responded.

"But you look so familiar," Andrew stepped closer. Alex sat up. His eyes stayed on the man. "Call me crazy but I could've sworn I seen you before."

Sweat dripped from Alex's head. "You may have. I do travel all over," he swung his legs over the bed. He stood up and made his way toward the door.

"I think I may have seen you in PLANT. Though it was a while ago," Andrew said walking to the door as well. He reached the door before Alex and stood in his way. "But at the time…well…if you don't mind me asking, you wouldn't to have happen to be related to a man named Patrick would you?"

"I've came across a few men named Patrick. None in which I knew personally," Alex responded.

The two men stared at each other. Each searching each other's eyes. In the distance they could hear Aisha calling for Andrew. Andrew smirked and turned to open the door. "I guess you're not him," he said. "I guess I was silly for thinking _you_ could be Athrun Zala." With that he left the room.

Alex's eyes widened as the door shut. _If he knows then we should leave now_, he thought, _I can't risk him blowing my cover._

"Alex you have to see this!" He heard Kira call out. He opened the door and followed the voice to the living area. Kira sat at the table with a playful grin on his face. In the corner Cagalli stood pouting. "Miss Aisha finally got Cagalli in a dress," Kira said.

"Shut up, Kira," Cagalli growled.

Aisha walked pass the room with a basket of clothes in hand. "Oh, Miss Cagalli, you look pretty. Besides all of your other clothes were so dirty," she said heading outside.

Kira snickered, "At least you look like a girl," he said.

Cagalli picked up a book, from the table, and threw it at her brother. The young man ducked his head, causing the book to hit the ground. "What the hell are you trying to say!" she yelled.

"Don't throw things that don't belong to you," he reprimanded.

"Shut up! I look stupid," she replied folding her arms.

Alex was silent as he eyed Cagalli. She was wearing a long black dress with long flowing sleeves. The dress hugged her waist and the tail reached her feet. It was low cut and showed a bit of cleavage. Aisha even put Cagalli's hair into a ponytail.

"Earth to Alex!"

"Huh?" he muttered.

Cagalli was snapping her finger in front of his face. "Oh goodness! I was asking you something," she said through gritted teeth.

"You were? Oh, sorry. What is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was saying—don't I look stupid?"

"Oh come on…" Kira said.

Her head snapped to her brother, "Shut up, Kira!" she faced Alex once more. "Well don't I?" she asked.

Alex was silent again. He took a moment to look her up in down. "You look good," he said.

"Say what!" both Kira and Cagalli exclaimed.

Alex put his hands up defensively, "I mean…the dress suits you! You don't look stupid."

She rolled her eyes, albeit a blush appeared on her face. "Whatever…I'm going to find Misa," she walked off.

Alex watched her leaving figure. "Oh, yes…that reminds me, Kira, don't you think we should be heading back on the road?" he asked facing Kira now.

"You were reading my mind, Alex. I just wanted to let you guys rest up. It seems like everyone was enjoying their stay here. Miss Aisha is a great cook as well," he let out a chuckle. "I guess we can head out today. It's only noon. Still early."

Alex nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Can you let the gang know? Tell them to prepare to leave," he stood up, "I'm going to let Mr. Watfield know." With that Kira walked off.

…

"So you're ready to leave?" Andrew asked. He and Aisha were behind the Cabin smoking a pipe.

Kira nodded, "Yes sir."

"Aw so soon," Aisha said.

Andrew let out a chuckle, "Aisha, the kids been here for days. They have a mission to attend to."

She pouted, "Oh, alright," she gave a sad smile. "I hope to see you kids again one day," she said.

Kira smiled, "Thank you. Same here."

Andrew handed the smoking pipe to Aisha, "Well I guess I can take you over the river. It's pretty wide, but shouldn't take long. You'll have to leave your carriage though. The horses can come, but I doubt there'll be room for the carriage."

"Okay," the two males began to walk off. "Thanks for everything, bye," Kira said as he waved to Aisha.

…

The group had gathered their belongings and after followed Andrew some way down the river bank. Soon they could see a sail boat ahead. It was a big, but too small to be a ship.

"There she is," Andrew said smiling.

Everyone started to put their few items on the boat. Kira and Sai placed Freedom and Angel on the boat. Andrew checked and made sure everyone was on the boat safely. Once he confirmed it he took sail.

Sai stood near Andrew at the wheelhouse. Miriallia decided to play with Misaki, who was playing with her Kitten. Cagalli sat somewhere sharpening her axes. Alex was leaning against a rail,on the sun deck, viewing the river. Kira decided to accompany him.

"I'll miss Miss Aisha and Mr. Watfield," Kira said.

"They were nice to us."

"I want to thank you, Alex," Kira said.

Alex looked at the young man. the breeze caused their hair to blow freely over their eyes. alex returned his gaze to the river. "For what?" he whispered.

"You've been such a great help," Kira said. "A great contributor to this mission. I'm glad you were chosen to come along with us," he looked at Alex and smiled. "You're strong; a great fighter from what I can see. you also get along with everyone." Alex was silent, keeping his gaze upon the river.

Kira stepped away from the rail. Before walking off he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Thanks again," he said before walking off.

...

"Thanks again Mr. Watfield," Kira said as he guided Freedom off the boat. sai trailed behind him with Angel.

Andrew leaned against the rail, watching the missioners unload. "It's not a problem," he said. "It was fun having you kids around. You all are an interesting group."

Alex hopped out of the boat and landed perfectly on the dirt ground. he looked up at the boat, "Cagalli can you throw me my bag," He yelled.

She peered down. She rolled her eyes, "You could have just went down the ramp." She disappeared for a brief moment and when she returned she threw down Alex's bag.

He caught it. "Thank you!" He hollered.

"Yeah yeah," she repled.

Soon everybody was off the boat. They bid their farewells to Andrew and began to head off. "You kids be careful. If you need anything there should be a village just a few miles ahead," was the last thing he said.

The group, once again, headed off into a world of greenery. Sai and Kira were riding the horses. Miriallia rode on the back of freedom, while Misaki rode on the back of Angel. "From here on we'll have to head east. after we'll be heading north for the majority of our travel," Sai said. "This may take longer since some of us are on foot now."

"We'll have another chance to rest once we become tired," Kira said. "We'll travel until sunset and then we'll find a safe spot to make camp. Alright gang!" The replied in unison. "Alright."

**read and review**

**I know it's short, but I accomplished what I wanted for the chapter. More ahead don't worry. **

**P.S. my reader's thoughts matter so express yourself...**

**Til next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers...My Author Note is...ENJOY**

**Review at the end**

It had been two days since the young gang left the Watfield's. The two days seemed long to the group. The days were very warm, even with all the shade provided by the never ending forest. The forest was dry. Providing little to no bodies of water. It caused the group to be scarce on their water supply.

They walked through the forest hot and sweaty, thirsty with dry tongues, and a growl roaring in their stomachs. The sound of dry leaves crunching, under their feet, caused small animals to flee. Birds chirped and flew around. Squirrels scurried away. The everlasting forest seemed dead.

Kira wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he rode Freedom. Miriallia rode on Freedom with him adding extra heat. He tugged at his collar and looked at Sai, "Any village nearby, Sai?" he asked.

Sai pulled the map out, from his shirt, and looked at it intently. His forehead wrinkled. He let out a sigh, "Not one that can be seen on the map," he said. The sound of groans could be heard from his comrades. "Not to worry. Some villages don't appear. Either they are too small or haven't been discovered," he reassured.

"But we've been traveling for two days now and haven't seen another human being since," Cagalli said.

"True," Sai agreed.

"Still," Alex said, "Like you said, Sai, a small village could be nearby."

"Right," Kira said, "We'll just have to keep moving." He turned his head and smiled at his group, "I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"I think you're right," Misaki said pointing up ahead. The group peered ahead and they could see an opening in the forest. Their eyes twinkled with hopes of finding civilization.

Once they reached the opening they discovered a small town. They stood at the opening, for a moment, observing the town. It was a small town. They could see a small farm in the distance, a pub, a row of several houses, and a few shops. The town wasn't crowded and there wasn't much activity.

"I guess we can take a quick break here," Kira said.

Cagalli's head snapped his direction, "Why quick!" she asked. "We've been traveling in that damn forest forever! Hot, with hardly any food or water."

"I know, but if we keep moving forward the quicker we can get to Mt. Tarea," Kira replied.

Cagalli sucked her teeth, "Fine!"

Kira sighed, "We can eat, rest a bit, and grab some necessities," he said.

"I don't need any medical supplies, but I can grab some food for our trip. I can head to the farm or shops and see what they have," Miriallia said.

Kira nodded, "Alright. I'll head over there as well, so Freedom can rest. Sai I suggest you do the same for Angel." Sai nodded.

"What do you want to do, Alex?" Cagalli asked him.

He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm..I could get something to eat and drink," he said.

"Just what I was thinking," Cagalli grinned. She hooked her arms with his and began to pull him toward the pub.

"Ugh…" Alex said as he blushed at their linked arms. A smile crept on his face as he was being dragged.

"Hey wait for me!" Misaki said sliding down Angel. "Wait!" she yelled as she ran after them.

"We meet back here before sunset!" Kira yelled.

Mirialli giggled, "I wonder if they heard you," she said.

Kira shrugged, "Not unless they were listening with their stomach."

Cagalli bust opened the double doors to the small pub. She entered followed by Alex and Misaki. The room was illuminated by several windows. The place was quiet with murmurs. There was a bar area in the back area. There were a few round tables, with only a couple being occupied. And two women could be seen serving guest.

The people in the pub seemed sober, with the exception of a couple at the bar. There wasn't much talking and hardly anyone was drinking. _This place is bland_, Cagalli thought.

One of the female servers came their way. "Take a seat anywhere," she said as she quickly passed them. She went to serve a couple of men their drinks.

The trio sat at a table near the bar. "I wonder what kind of food they have," Cagalli said as she tapped her fingers on the table.

Alex watched her tapping fingers and then averted his gaze to her face. She had a discreet frown on her face as she cupped her chin. He drew a smirk, "She has that notorious look on," He leaned over and whispered to Misaki.

Misaki looked up at Cagalli. Upon noticing she let out a chuckle. She turned to Alex and whispered in his ear, "How long do you think it'll be before she bursts?" she asked.

Alex laughed, "Cagalli is short tempered. I give her thirty seconds," he said.

Misaki covered her mouth suppressing her laughter. "Is that all?" she asked. "Have some faith," she giggled.

Cagalli threw her hands up, "Oh my god! I'm starving!" Simultaneously Alex and Misaki started giggling. Cagalli looked at them bewildered. "What the heck is so funny?" she asked.

Alex snickered, "_You_," he said teasingly

Cagalli glared at him. Her cheeks flaming. _What the hell was that voice?_ She thought. "Don't mock me," she said.

"Hello, how can I help you," A young woman interrupted. The trio's attention turned to her. She was a slim yet curvy young lady with long gray hair. "I'm Meer. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. Food." Cagalli stated. "What do you serve?"

"We have plenty of stews, and breads. Our breads are mainly rolls and slices. We have goat, cow, and chicken for meats. Also porridge."

"Hmm…" Cagalli said tapping her chin. "Okay, I'll have chicken stew and some water. What do you want, Misaki?" she asked turning to the girl.

"I want that, but with a roll. Oh! And extra meat for Destiny."

"Okay," Meer said. "And what about you…Oh my you're so handsome," she said to Alex. Her cheeks becoming pink. She walked over to him, "What would you like?" she asked in a slightly seductive voice.

A blush appeared on Alex's face, "I'll have plain stew," he said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She said. "Don't go anywhere handsome," she winked and walked off.

Cagalli noticed the blush on Alex and became enraged. She slammed her elbows on the table and placed her face in her palms. She was frowning and it didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. A couple minutes later the young woman returned and took a seat next to Alex.

"Our food?" Cagalli asked. Irritation relevant in her voice. Something that also didn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

"Not ready yet," Meer said. Her gaze never leaving Alex. "I haven't seen a guy as cute as you in quite some time," she said. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Uh…seventeen," he responded.

Meer nearly jumped out of her seat, "Really?" she grinned. "I'm eighteen. So, you're not too young after all."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. Misaki witnessed and let out a snicker. _This should be good_, she thought.

Meer scooted closer to Alex, "I'm going to get your food now, but I'll be back," she whispered. "I want to finish talking to you." She got up and walked to the back.

Once she left the trio was very quiet. Cagalli kept her gaze to the other side of the room; still irritated. Within a few minutes Meer returned with their food. She handed Alex his bowl first. Without even looking, she place Misaki and Cagalli's bowls down on the table. She quickly took her seat back next to Alex.

The girls sat quietly as they ate their stew. Alex was eating and conversing with Meer. Meer bombarded Alex with questions. Where was he from? How's warriors life? She even asked personal ones. Has he ever been in love? What kind of girls does he like? Most of which he answered by saying, "I don't remember."

With each question Cagalli's annoyance grew. The questions annoyed her. The tone in Meer's voice annoyed her. How close she was to Alex annoyed her. Everything about the whole situation got under her skin.

Misaki eyed each side of the table back and forth. It was entertaining the young girl at first, but then she noticed how upset Cagalli was becoming. She looked at Alex and noticed he too was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm done with work now," Meer said. "Once you're finished would you join me for a walk. It'll be pleasant."

"Well…I…" Alex started.

Without a word Cagalli quickly stood up, causing the table to rattle. "Excuse me," she said walking off, not wanting to hear his answer.

"Cagalli!" Alex called after her, but she was already out the door.

Misaki stayed seated. "I think we should leave her alone," she said.

"That's a good idea. You can see your friend later, right?" Meer said.

Alex stood up, "Yea…but…" He stood staring at the door. _Was something wrong?_ He thought.

* * *

Cagalli walked along the path near a stream. Her head hung low as she continuously kicked small rocks. She let out a sigh. _Why am I so upset?_ she thought.

"Hey give that back!" Cagalli heard a boy protest. She lifted her head. The scene of two men holding up a bag from a boy was revealed. The boy looked about eight or ten years old. He jumped up and down trying to retrieve the bag. "Give it back!" He repeated, his hands snatching the air.

"No can do," one of the men said. He tossed the nag to his brunette friend.

The boy moved over to the other man, repeating the scene. "Please...it's all I have. I have to bring it back home to my mother," the boy pleaded.

"I don't care," the brunette said grinning. The two men laughed as the young man struggled to retrieve his belongings.

"Just give it back," Cagalli said approaching the three.

The trio turned their attention to Cagalli. "Get lost, woman. This is none of your concern," the burgandy haired man said.

Cagalli stepped closer, "Then I'll make it my concern. I don't see why you men are picking on this boy!"

"You mean like this," the man said as he pushed the boy to the ground.

Cagalli rushed to the boy's side and helped him up. She turned to the men wearing a glare. "How dare you!" she exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about it?" the brunette said.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do!" Cagalli said forming a fist.

Before she could take action the young boy grabbed her by the arm, "Don't," he said. Cagalli averted her gaze to him. "They're the notorious Rite brothers. They're always going around thieving. No one has ever beaten them in battle."

"I don't care! These guys need to learn their lesson," she said.

"And who's going to teach us? You?" The first man said in between laughter.

Cagalli stood up and kneed him in the stomach. He let out a groan. He tilted over as he held his abdomen.

"Why you..." The brunette said pulling out a knife. He swung near Cagalli's face but she dodged it. She lifted her leg and kicked the knife out of his hand.

_Seriously? These guys never been beaten?_ she thought. She then turned her body in a 90 degree angle and kicked the bag out of his hand. Landing it in front of its owner. After, she kicked the brunette in his chest causing him to tumble into the stream.

The boy quickly grabbed his bag. he looked up and noticed the other brother raising a knife to Cagalli's back. "Watch out!" the boy shouted.

Cagalli turned around. The blade was inches away from her face. Suddenly a knife came piercing through the man's hand; shocking the four of them. The man dropped his blade and began to scream in agony. His brother quickly, yet with difficulty, came to his side.

Cagalli looked in the direction of where the blade had came from. She noticed someone approaching them. She couldn't make the person out due to the brightness of the sun. But once he got closer she recognized him. Alex.

"What's going on here?" He said once he reached the scene. His voice and expression stern. He glared at the two men briefly before averting his gaze to Cagalli. "You alright?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I'm fine," she said. She was grateful that he saved her, but at the same time was infuriated. She didn't need saving. She could handle herself.

Alex pulled a dagger from the sheath on his hip. He walked closer to the men. "Trying to hurt my friend?" he said.

"What is it-" the burgandy haired man started, but was cut short with a punch in the face. The punch caused the already injured man to hit the ground. Alex lifted him by the collar and punch him again. The man's nose bled.

"Stop that!" The brunette protested. He was ready to punch Alex when Cagalli intervened. She grabbed the man's hair and pulled him back, kneeing his back in the process. The man groaned and nearly fell, but Cagalli prevented that by pulling his hair again.

With her free hand she whipped out one of her hatchets and placed it to the man's throat. "Leave here." She said sinisterly. "And don't come back. If you don't abide...We. Will. Kill. Both of you," she let go of his hair with a nudge.

The man scurried off leaving his bloody brother behind. "You get out of here too," Alex said. He swung his dagger near the man's throat. He hopped up and raced after his brother.

Alex walked over to Cagalli. He examened her. No bruises. No scars. He was relieved. She how ever didn't gaze at him for a second. She kept her gaze to her feet.

"Good thing this town isn"t big and I spotted you before he could hurt you." He said.

"You two are _so_ cool!" the boy said suddenly. He approached them. His eyes glistening with admiration. "I never seen anyone as cool as you two!"

Cagalli and Alex smiled at him, giving their thanks. Cagalli bent down. Her and the boy were now eye to eye. "I think we've scared them off. They shouldn't mess with you anymore," she said.

The boy nodded, "Thank you," he chirped.

She ruffled his hair. The action caused him to pout and release a muffled protest. "No problem and if they do come back...Those guys are cowards. Anyone can take them, kay," she winked.

"Kay!" the boy said.

"You should hurry home now," Alex suggested.

"Right," the boy nodded. He turned his heal and ran off. "Thanks again!" he shouted as he waved goodbye.

"Are you alright, Cagalli?" Alex asked.

She looked at him. She could tell he was worried. That caused a small smile to form. "I already told you. I'm fine, Alex."

He shook his head. "I can see that you're fine from battle, but what about earlier? You left so suddenly."

She looked down again. "It's nothing," she whispered.

Alex furrowed his brow. He took a step closer. They were face to face. "Kira was right. You aren't a good liar." She looked at him. He had a smirk upon his face.

She frowned, "Oh! What does Kira know?" she spat.

Alex giggled, "He's your twin," he said, "I'm sure he knows plenty."

She shrugged, "Yeah, yeah," she huffed. "I have nothing to be upset about, but I guess I was annoyed."

He raised an eyebrow. "At what?" he asked.

"That woman!" She threw her arms back. The irritation returning to her voice and expression.

"Meer?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Care to elaborate?"

Cagalli turned her gaze to the stream. "She seemed to comfortable with you. Asking you countless amount of questions. I guess I didn't like it, but I shouldn't of cared. I should mind my business."

Alex smiled. _Was she...was she jealous? _he thought. The thought excited him. "It doesn't bother me that you were concerned," he said taking a step closer. Now they were chest to chest.

She looked at him. Her gaze captured in his. "But I shouldn't have been. I mean, she thought you were handsome and interesting. I can't blame her." As soon as the words escaped her mouth she covered it with her hands. A blush spreading over her face.

Alex smile grew wider. "It's fine, Cagalli. She was a bit annoying and I'm sure it would bother me if a man was doing the same to you."

She removed her clasped hands. "Really?" her blush growing. "Wha..why..why?" she stuttered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them lightly. "Because..." He dipped his head and captured his lips with hers.

**Hoped you enjoyed. REVIEW NOW PLZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**r&r**

_He placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them lightly. "Because..." He dipped his head and captured his lips with hers._

_Their position remained for what seemed like eternity. The sensation of it causing shiveres to trail up and down their spines. Alex heart raced. Cagalli's heart raced as her cheeks became a light shade of red. Perplexed and satisfied at the same time, Cagalli hadn't a clue of what to do. She found herself giving in and kissing him back. The kiss was so sudden, but so sweet. When he parted she instantly longed for his feel again. _

_His gaze never left her. They were fixated into her golden orbs and she was fixated into his emerald ones. She brought her finger up to her parted lips and lightly brushed them. The blush remained._

_"What...what was that for?" she had asked._

_He chuckled, "Why else would I kiss you?" _

_She was quiet for a moment. She felt silly for asking him that, but she didn't believe he could possibly have feelings for her. Could he? She stared deeper into his eyes, trying to read him. Trying to see his emotions._

_A frown suddenly appeared on his face. "Did it bother you?" he asked. _

_She shook her head. He was relieved. "Alex, why did you kiss me?" she asked almost in a whisper._

_"You know why I kissed you," he said sternly._

_"Are you sincere?" she asked. "Were you really telling me how you feel?"_

_He knew, in some aspects, he wasn't sincere. He's not Alex Dino because he is Athrun Zala. He's no lone warrior. But his feelings are true. He wouldn't deny that, even if it cost him, or her._

_He cupped her cheek with his hand, "Yes, Cagalli," he said. "It's exactly how I feel," he placed a gentle kiss on her forhead._

_She burried her face into his chest. A small smile drew on her lips. "I hope so," she whispered, causing a smile to appear on his face as well._

_He let out a sigh. "As much as I would love to stay like this, we must get back to the others," he said._

_She formed a frown, "Yeah...Let's find, Misaki."_

* * *

Cagalli sat under a large tree, Miriallia and Misaki beside her, thinking about what transpired only a day and a half ago. Her left knee bent with her elbow resting upon it. She watched Alex, who was under an adjacent tree, as he sharpened a few daggers. They haven't spoken of the kiss to anyone else. Things were normal except a better understanding of their perception of one another.

Alex caught a glimpse of Cagalli viewing him and flashed her a smile. Cagalli blushed madly. Sai and Kira approached the four carrying the open map. Sai rolled it up before speaking. "Good news! Another village is up ahead," he said.

"It's called Andelin," Kira said.

At the sound of the name, Alex nearly dropped his blade_. Andelin huh? _he thought. _"Once you've passed Andelin Village head two miles north. You'll be at the base by then. You have to remember to seize the girl as soon as you reach Andelin Village."_ Dearka's words echoed through his mind causing a pang in his chest.

"How long until we get there?" Miriallia asked. "Because you do know the last village we had passed barely gave us anything. We still need to stack up on traveling food."

"We should reach there before sunset. Or even sooner," Sai said. "I believe it's noon now, so definitely."

"We should get a move on," Kira said pulling Freedom's reins. Miriallia, Alex, Misaki and Cagalli gathered their belongings and stood up. Sai retrieved Angel from a nearby tree and they were off.

* * *

They had reached the outskirts of Andelin only a few hours later. From their view the village was much larger than the one they passed before. There was much more activity, much more people and buildings.

"Besides stacking up on food...What else do we need?" Sai asked.

Kira thought for a moment. "We don't really have much money for anything else."

"But do we need anything?" Cagalli said.

"We can get more or better camp gear," Misaki spoke. "Remember when we left from the other side? We left the carriage and our tent."

Cagalli's face lit up. "Good thinking, Misa!" Cagalli said pinching the girls cheek.

"Hey!" Misaki protested. She pulled her face away rubbing her sore cheek sourly.

"Alright then," Kira nodded. "We should head into-" he started only to be interrupted by the roaring clap of thunder. He looked up to the sky and noticed the increasing amount of thick, dark clouds hovering. "Yeah, we definitely should hurry."

"I think it'll be easier if we split up. We'll be able to grab the supply quicker," Kira finished.

"I'll find some traveling food," Cagalli said.

"I'll go with her," Alex said quickly after.

Kira nodded, "Alright. Sai, how about we find a local navigator? Someone who may be able to give us easier routes," he said.

"Sure thing, but shouldn't we place Freedom and Angel somewhere?" Sai asked.

"Oh, right...Alex and Cagalli, could you take them?" Kira said.

Cagalli frowned, "Why us?"

Kira sighed, "Don't complain," he mumbled. "Since you two are on the hunt for food you may pass a ranch, barn, or whatever. So, take them and tie them up somewhere," he finished, passing her Freedom's reins.

She snatched the rein from Kira, "Fine."

Sai passed Alex, Angel's reins. After the group parted. Cagalli and Alex were walking in silence for minutes. The peace was actually bothering Cagalli. "Alex?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet since we arrived here. Is something wrong?" she asked.

_Yes_, he thought, but didn't dare to speak it. He shook his head. "It's nothing. Are you alright, Cagalli?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "as long as you're ok I'm fine," she said.

Alex blushed. The statement caused a smile to cross his face. The two continued to walk along the outskirts of the villlage; they hoped to find a place that sold food.

"This place has to have a local market," Cagalli said.

"Yeah. Probably in the center," Alex replied. "But first we need to do something with these horses."

"Hey!" Cagalli said pointing to a passing young man. The adolescent looked at her startled. He pointer to himself. "Yeah...is there anywhere we can drop off our horses?" she asked as she approached him.

"Oh, yes! There's a local farm just up ahead," He said pointing north.

"Thank you," Cagalli said as she and Alex made their way north.

It didn't take long before they noticed the farm. The barn was fairly noticeable in the distance. To their surprise and satisfaction, there were also fruit and vegetable stands along the farm. Cagalli's eyes twinkled as she viewed the stands. There were so many options: apples, peaches, carrots, lemons, watermelons, pumpkins, ect.

"How many coins do we have?" Cagalli asked.

Alex chucked, "You have the coins," he stated.

Cagalli whipped out a sack and peered inside of it. "Ten!" she exclaimed. "We'll spend it all. It should be fine. Kira and Miriallia have more."

"Let's put the horses up first," Alex said. "Excuse me sir," Alex said to a man he pressumed to be the farmer. "can we place our horses in your barn? We'll pay if necessary."

The straw hatted man nodded, "It's free, but if you plan on buyin I suggest you hurry up. The sellers will be closing up shop. A storm is starting."

"Will do. Thank you," Alex said as he and Cagalli walked over to the barn.

After they placed the horses in the barn, and fed them some hay, they made their way back to the fruit and vegetable stands. With their money they were able to purchase a small bag of mushrooms, a jar of honey, a bag of carrots, a tiny sack of sunflower seeds, and a squash. They headed back to the barn.

Cagalli laid out the products on top of a small hay stack. Cagalli observed the items. A frown formed on her face. "Wish we could afford more," she said.

Alex walked over to her. He too observed their small groceries. "Well it should be enough for a couple of days. For meat we could fish. We might also pass a fruit tree," he spoke reassuringly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I guess we should go find the others," she said.

Right after she spoke a roar of thunder echoed throughout the barn. Soon after, the sound of rain could be heard. The two ran towards the barn's doors and pushed them open. It was dark. It was pouring. They looked to the sky and witnessed the battle between lightning and thunder.

"Aw man," Cagalli huffed.

"I guess we'll stay in here 'til it clears out," Alex said.

Cagalli nodded. The two made their way to two stacks of hay and sat down. They peered out the open doors, watching the rain, for about twenty minutes.

Cagalli let out a sigh, "Do you think it'll ever clear up?" she asked.

Alex chuckled, "Eventually."

Cagalli let out another sigh. She was becoming bored. A few more minutes passed and the rain still wouldn't let up. The open doors let a chill in. Cagalli shivered.

Alex noticed this, "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "Then why are you shivering?" She was silent. "Here," he said scooting toward her. He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her close.

A blush formed on her face. Though she enjoyed it, the position made her a bit uncomfortable. Nervous perhaps. She never been this close to another male. At least not this way. In fact she never even kissed anyone else.

"I'm really going to miss you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. He noticed her staring and looked at her as well. "After we return Misa are you going to continue being a lone warrior," she asked.

"Because you don't have to," she continued.

"It's not that simple, Cagalli," he said avoiding her gaze.

"What's so hard about it? You don't have to live a lonely life." She cupped his chin, manuevering his gaze to hers. "You can stay in Orb. Live in Heliopolis and stay apart of the military."

He shook his head,"Cagalli, I can't..." He noticed her eyes were becoming glassy. She was pouting. He thought she looked adorable. He couldn't take it. Placing his hands on both side of her face, he dipped his head and seized her lips.

The kiss lasted longer than before, if eternity could get any longer. Cagalli felt her hands slidding up from his chest and wrapping aorund his neck. As they parted they tried to catch their breath. Alex buried his face into the crook of her neck. She buried hers into his chest.

"You can't keep kissing me and then just disappear," she said.

He looked at her. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

She gently pushed him. She let out a sigh, "Don't apologize just do something about it." She folded her arms, "I'll silence for now, but I won't stop until I get your consent."

He chuckled, "Alright, soldier stubborness."

A couple of hours had went by before the rain stopped. Cagalli and Alex gathered their supply and horses and went searching for their comrades. They head to the center of the town. The looked around the busy area in hopes of finding their friends.

"There you two are," Miriallia said running toward them. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Seriuosly? Well we weren't going to be in that rain, so we managed to take cover in a barn. Where's Misaki?" Cagalli asked looking around.

"She's with Kira and Sai. There on the other side of town making camp." Miriallia's gaze went from Cagalli to the bags she was carrying. "What did you get?"

"Oh, here take a look," Cagalli said handing Miriallia the bags.

Miriallia grabbed the bags and peered insided. "We'll make due," she said with a sad smile. "It's getting late. Come, we'll find Kira and the others."

Miriallia led them to the end of the town. Once reunited with the others Sai informed them they would be heading over hills, up north, in the morning. Camp was set up. Miriallia and Misaki made dinner out of their short supplies. They ate half of the squash and roasted carrots, along with some bread that Miriallia bought.

The sun began to set. Kira started a fire. "That's the barn you guys were trapped in?" Kira asked pointing several yards ahead.

"Yeah," Alex responded.

"I guess we can walk up there. The horses can stay there for the night."

He and Alex made their way to the barn. The farmer was standing outside of it. They immediately got his consent to place the horses in the barn. "Sure thing, but other folks place their horses here for the night as well. Hope you know your horses well."

Kira nodded, "We do. Thank you."

There were a few other horses inside the barn. Some resting, some chewing on hay. Kira and Alex placed Freedom and Angel near a pole and tied them up. They fed them hay and made their way back to camp.

* * *

By nightfall everyone was asleep. Tired out from the long day. Alex stayed up by the fire taking gaurd. He watched the fire for a moment before shifting his gaze to the sleeping Cagalli. She and Misaki were wildly entangled. A smile crept on his face. He never knew he would become fond of these two. To any of them really.

His gaze returned to the fire. A sigh escaped his lips. _To stay in Orb? _he thought. _Father would surely hate me. And what would my mother think if I suddenly abandoned my nation? What would she think about me decieving these good people?_ Another sigh escaped his lips.

_I'm a soldier. A ZAFT soldier. This is my duty. This is for my nation. _He looked at Misaki. _But why her? Why do they want her? _He remembered when Cagalli questioned the same thing.

_**So that's why Orb should worry." Alex stated. **_

_**Cagalli nodded her head. "Exactly."**_

"_**But that doesn't mean something like that will happen again."**_

"_**But it could! The two nations may seem peaceful now, but that's a sham! Because they want her." She said pointing to Misaki.**_

"_**Why do two rival nations both want their hands on the same girl? Something's not right with that."**_

"_**Maybe for protection. You can't just suspect they're up to something."**_

"_**Well I do!"**_

"_**That's being irrational."**_

"_**No it isn't." Cagalli said through gritted teeth.**_

"_**Don't be so-"**_

He covered his face with his hands. A grunt escaped his mouth. His dilemma was causing him a headache. _It'll all be over in a matter of hours. I shouldn't stress myself. _He thought.

It was almost dusk. Alex stayed up the whole night contemplating his escape plan. He looked over to Misaki, who was now free off Cagall's limbs. She was sleeping peacefully on her side. He gathered his belongings and stood up. He walked over to Cagalli's sleeping form.

He knelt down, "Goodbye," he whispered. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forhead. He looked at the others. "To all of you," he finished.

He went over to Misaki and lifted her up bridal style. The girl didn't stir. "Alex." He heard Cagalli say. He turned around. She was still asleep.

_Never seen her talk in her sleep before_, he smiled. He faced forward now and made his way to the barn with Misaki.

"Alex," Cagalli groaned again. She stirred as her eyes fluttered open. "Was I just imagining it?" She looked around. "It's almost morning."

"Where's...?" She shot up. Alex was gone. She looked to her side. Misaki was gone. She began to panic. Her head swinging back and forth. It stopped once she noticed the silhouette of someone up ahead.

_Is that Alex_, she thought. Her eyes widened as she recognized he was carrying someone. Immediately she knew it had to be Misaki with the long hair dangling. _Where's he taking her? _she questioned.

She was completely perplexed. _What's he up to? I'm going to get to the bottom of this_," she thought standing up. She didn't move. She wanted to see where he was going. He was headed toward the barn and within seconds he disappeared inside of it.

She made a run for it. The closer she got to the barn the slower her pace became and she soon found herself walking. She stood by the side of the barn, peering around it's corner. She waited for him to come out. Not much longer she could here a horse cry and the next thing she knew a black horse came darting out of the barn. A horse carrying Alex and Misaki.

Without a second thought she ran into the barn. First thing she did was grab a sheet. She placed it over her head as a hood. She spotted Angel and freed her from the pole. Hopping on the horse she took hold of the reins and darted out of the barn. Following the same path Alex took.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex rode into the morning with his captive. Misaki. She had woken up an hour ago. Her expression full of fear and confusion. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she demanded. Alex answered her with silence, but the girl persisted with her inquiry. She soon began squirming, causing a difficult ride. He reluctantly chopped the back of her neck. Knocking her out.

His pursuer wouldn't let up either. He noticed a little while ago he was being chased. He couldn't tell who the hooded person was. He tried to ditch the pursuer, but to no avail. He tried throwing daggers at the pursuer. The pursuer maneuvered their horse to dodge each attack. Alex gave that tactic up. He needed to focus on reaching the base. The pursuer would be taken care of then.

_Almost there_, he thought.

He steered the black horse west. His pursuer taking the same route. The chase continued for another half hour. Passing through valleys, forrest. To his delight, Alex could see the ZAFT base up ahead. He whipped the reins and the horse took full speed.

He was just feet away from the base. He viewed its many tents and huts. Soldiers were walking about carrying weapons; primarily guns. He could see two people standing at the gate of the base. Yzak and Dearka. Two long time companions of his.

"He made it!" Dearka said with a huge grin.

"Hmph," was all that escaped Yzak.

Alex stopped the horse in front of the two. "Mission complete."

"Hurry and bring her to the commander," Yzak exclaimed.

"He's here?" Alex said.

"Yes!" Yzak snarled.

"Right," Alex nodded. "I have a pursuer. Unidentified." With that Alex rode off into base.

"A pursuer?" Dearka said. Soon after the pursuer came into sight. "There he is."

The hooded pursuer was about to make their way to the base only to be stopped. Yzak had thrown a couple of knives into the horses legs. The horse fell along with it's rider. Yzak and Dearka made their way to the intruder. Yzak grabbed the pursuer by the neck; lifting the person in the process.

"Who the hell are you?" Yzak demanded. The reply was a small cough. "Won't speak up huh?" He pulled off the sheet. "A girl?"

"You!" Dearka said pointing to the pursuer.

"You!" she choked.

Yzak put Cagalli in a head lock. He held a knife to her throat. "You know this girl?" Yzak asked.

Dearka nodded, "I met her when I went to meet Athrun."

"She knows Zala?"

Dearka nodded, "Yeah. His 'companion' I guess."

Yzak laughed. "So Athrun managed to really trick them. I need to give him more credit."

_Athrun? _Cagalli thought. _Are they talking about Alex?_

"So what should we do to her?" Yzak said bringing the knife closer to her throat.

"Put her in a cell. I don't think Athrun would like it if we hurt her."

"Who cares what Zala likes."

"Yzak just do it. She's from Orb. We don't want them finding out _we_ killed one of their soldiers."

"How would they know," he responded with a smirk. Dearka let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll put her in a damn cell."

* * *

"Commander?" Athrun said as he entered a large hut. He held Misaki's unconcious body. "I retrieved the target."

"Athrun," the masked man made his way over to his subordinate. "Glad to see you're safe. And her as well."

"Yeah she's fine. I had to knock her out though. She was struggling."

"I see," Rau said taking her from Athrun's hands. He walked over to a mat and gently placed her on it.

Athrun eyed him. "You look worried," Rau said.

"Ah, sorry," Athrun responded, his gaze averted to the ground.

Rau shook his head, "No need to be," he said. "You were traveling with her for a while now. I'm sure you must care for her safety. I assure you she will be safe."

Athrun watched Misaki's sleeping form. "What do you want with her? She's just a child."

"Yes, but a very special child. She'll be helping us and if not...we'll negotiate with her." Rau looked at the girl and then back to Athrun, "You're dismissed now."

Athrun exited the hut, running into Dearka in the process. "I was looking for you," Dearka said. "So what did the commander say?"

"Nothing much on why they want her. He did say 'She'll be helping us and if not we'll negotiate with her.' Do you know anything?"

Dearka shook his head, "All I know is that soon we'll bring her to PLANT. Nothing else." He paused before speaking again. "That blonde girl I saw you with in that town..."

"What about her?" Athrun said vehemently.

"She was your pursuer." Athrun's eyes widened. "She's in the cells."

* * *

Kira walked around the farm for the millionth time. His frustration was growing. His anxiety was growing. He woke up to three of his comrades missing. One being his twin sister. And when he checked the barn one of their horses was missing as well.

Cagalli had left behind all of her supply including her weapon. Misaki's kitten, Destiny, was also left behind. Misaki was never without her small companion, who was now in Miriallia's care. No trace of Alex was left. It made Kira suspicious. In fact he was fixed on the idea of Alex kidnapping the two girls.

He punch the side of the barn with brute force. Leaving a hole in the red painted wood. He had to think of a plan. They've searched for hours. No sign of them. Tears threatened his eyes. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Cagalli.

He went back to their camp area where Sai and Miriallia were as well. They hadn't any luck on their hunt. Kira let out a sigh. He took a seat on a large rock behind him.

"What are we going to do," Sai asked.

"You two are going to head back to Orb," Kira responded.

"What?" Miriallia and Sai said.

"Miriallia call one of your doves and deliver the message. Once you get there let the commanders know the mission failed. You two can ride back on Freedom."

"What about you?" Miriallia asked.

"Leave a dove for me. That way I can communicate with you. I'll be searching for Alex. If I find him I'm sure I'll find my sister and Misaki."

"You think he took them?" Sai asked.

"Yes! All his belongings are gone...Look just get ready to set out. Where ever they are they couldn't have gone too far."

* * *

"Cagalli?" Athrun had said, stepping closer to the rusty bars. He peered through them. The blonde girl sat on the ground. Her wrist and ankles bound together by shackles. "Cagalli?" he repeated, taking hold of the bars.

She looked up at him. Her eyes screaming at him. Looking at him in a way he never wished. with hatred. The fury emitted from her eyes caused him to step back.

"What do you want, Alex," she barked. "Or should I say Athrun Zala."

The way she said his name caused his spine to shiver. "I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" she spat. "About how you tricked us. Tricked me!"

He paused, "I...I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think I would become close to any of you." He paused again, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" she yelled. "Sorry doesn't fix any of this!"

"I know," he interrupted.

"Where is Misa?" she demanded.

"She's in good care. She's safe."

"She better be. If not I will kill you all," she hissed.

"She'll be fine, Cagalli."

"How can I trust what you say. All you ever fed me was lies."

"My name and background were lies. Yes they were lies, but when we would talk at night...that was real. How I felt was real. Not everything was lies."

Cagalli was silent. "Kissing you...How I feel about you isn't a lie," Athrun said.

"Spare me," she spat. "I don't want to here anymore. I don't want you tricking me any further."

"I'm not tricking you," Athrun pleaded.

"Right because I can trust you!"

Athrun stepped away from the bars. "I have to go," he whispered.

he didn't want to go. He wanted to talk to her more, but what would he say? Leaving the cells he accidently bumped into a female.

"Sorry miss...Lacus?" His eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Dearka said you'd be at the cells. Visiting a young women you became acquainted with."

"Uh..Y-yes," he responded.

"Athrun, I can tell something is bothering you. You can talk to me."

He thought for a moment. This young woman was to be his fiance. He should be able to talk to her, but about this? He let out a sigh. "I hope you won't be upset with me," he said.

* * *

"Miss Cagalli?" Cagalli heard an unfamiliar voice call her.

She looked up to notice a female with long pink hair. The female wore a long lacey blue dress. She found the young woman very pretty.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"My name is Lacus Clyne," she said. "I'm Athrun's fiance."

**Sorry if it's too short. Still hope all enjoyed. Thanks goes out to reviewers. Til next time...XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing this girl call herself Athrun's fiancee sent a pang through Cagalli's heart. She couldn't believe it. Not only did he betray her and her comrades, but now she finds out he's engaged. A series of emotions ran through her. Anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion. She wanted to cry and scream.

"I know this may come as a shock to you...especially since the two of you kissed," Lacus said.

Cagalli gasped. She looked into the girl's blue eyes. She tried to find signs of resent, sadness or anger in them. But nothing. Did this girl even care at all, or was she hiding her emotions from the stranger?

"I'm sorry," Cagalli murmured.

Lacus shook her head, "No need to apologize. You didn't know right?"

Cagalli looked down at the ground, "No...I didn't."

"Because he lied to you. He told you and your friends a false identity and background." Cagalli tentatively nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Cagalli mumbled. "Not your fault your fiance is a lying shit."

Lacus began to laugh. Cagalli looked at her puzzled. "Oh my. What a colorful vocabulary you have Miss Cagalli," she said.

Cagalli snorted, "Shouldn't you be defending your fiance?" she asked.

"I suppose you're right," Lacus said, "but what he did was wrong, so how can I?"

"I guess you're right." Cagalli said.

"Though I will say this...he was just following orders. He is a soldier just like you Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli snorted again, "But I wouldn't betray anyone! Nor would I do what he did..." she began to blush. "I wouldn't have gotten so close, or pretend to feel a certain way."

Lacus was quiet for a moment. She took in Cagalli's words. "Miss Cagalli," she finally spoke. "I'm sure Athrun wasn't pretending."

"What do you mean? And how...how would you know!" Cagalli was becoming angry.

"Before Athrun told me about the two of you he said he'd hope I wouldn't be angry. I asked him what should I be angry about? He told me 'because I become attached and attracted to another the way I should be with you.' He confessed his feelings to me, but those feelings were for you."

Cagalli was silent. She wanted to believe Lacus, but didn't know if she could. Athrun couldv'e possibly put her up to it. But looking into Lacus' eyes she didn't find deceit. What reason would Lacus have to lie to her anyway? The confusion caused her head to spin.

"It's alright though," Lacus continued. "I don't find myself having those kind of feelings for Athrun either."

"Then why are you two engaged?" Cagalli asked.

"It was arranged," Lacus responded. "My father was once the chief of PLANT and Athrun's father was second in command. Once my father passed Athrun's became chief. The two men were very close friends. They believed if their only children were to marry they could be the future rulers."

"Having the two only heirs to the nation become engaged. Our fathers thought it was brilliant. The engagement was proposed when we were very young. I believe five or six, and by the time we became twelve it was official. We never acted as if we were a couple though. We always were just mere friends."

"I see," Cagalli said. "So, your father died..."

"Sadly both my parents are now dead," Lacus responded.

"Alex's I mean _Athrun's_ mother is dead as well?" Cagalli said.

"Yes, sadly."

_I guess he wasn't lying_, Cagalli thought.

"Why did you come visit me anyway? Did you just want to convince me that nothing's going on between you and Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"Well...that's part of the reason. I also was informed about Athrun's mission. He was to kidnap a young girl."

"Misa!" Cagalli said jumping up only to fall flat on her face. "Where is she?"

"Oh dear...are you alright?" Lacus said reaching a hand through the bars.

Cagalli scooted herself upright, "I'm fine. Please, do you know where the girl is? Is she alright? Athrun said she was safe. Is she really safe?" Cagalli had to stop and catch her breath.

"Calm down, Miss Cagalli. I'm sure she's safe," Lacus said. "They won't hurt her. She's special after all."

Cagalli leaned against the cold, rusty bars. "You have no idea," she said. She began to think of Misa and a conversation they had several days ago.

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

_"Of course I can," Cagalli said defensively._

_Misaki stood up and sat down on the bed. She scooted closer to Cagalli. Killing the small distance between them._

_"You already know I can heal," Misaki said. Cagalli nodded her head. "Well I can do more."_

_"Like what?" Cagalli whispered._

_"I can't perform everything, but there's things I'm capable of. In time I shall learn it all...like my mother."_

_"Your mother had your abilities?" Cagalli asked._

_Misaki nodded, "My mother was brilliant. Everyone loved her. I'm grateful to have inherited her abilities. She taught me how to use them...before she passed away."_

_She held up Destiny and showed her to Cagalli. "What are you doing?" Cagalli asked._

_"Do you see Destiny's collar?" Cagalli nodded. "The crystal carries a good percentage of my powers. My mother sealed them away before her death. She feared that people would be after me. People would know me as her daughter and would want to use me for my abilities."_

_"She didn't want me to be forced to use my powers," Misaki fought back tears._

_Cagalli noticed this. "If you want to cry it's alright," she said._

_Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine." She turned to Cagalli. Her eyes illuminating determination. "I want you to know. I'm not letting my tears interfere."_

_"The things I am capable of, or at least will be one day. The things my mother was capable of. My mother the healer, the protecter."_

_"The healer, the protecter?" Cagalli said raising an eyebrow._

_Misaki nodded. "That's what we're known for in the land of Tarea. Because of our abilities. The ability to heal. You already know of that though. The ability to heal the sick and the injured."_

_"The ability to heal not only humans, but animals and plants. The ability to purify anything tainted with evil. The ability to protect." Misaki paused for a moment. "I'm able to heal, but everything else is sealed away in the crystal. It's slowly released as time goes by, especially when I need it to be."_

_"As long as Destiny is with me." She looked at her kitten and smiled, "I know she isn't going anywhere."_

"I think I have an idea," Lacus said.

"What do you know about her?" Cagalli asked.

"Let me tell you a little story," Lacus said. She sat on the ground Indian Styled. "When my mother was alive she told me a story about a very special woman. A woman she met on her trip to Tarea."

Cagalli became interested. "Go on..." she said.

"Very well then...when I was small my mother became very ill. My father became very worried. He thought to take her to Orb, but it was farther away from PLANT. Tarea however was just a bit closer and was also known for its medics. Not only that, but it was said that the mist around the mountain was so pure anyone would instantly feel better from any illness. He traveled with her to Tarea. He hoped to find someone to cure my mother."

"Eventually he did, an old lady, but the person referred them to someone else. Of course my father was upset. He wondered why the person just couldn't help my mother. The woman told them that another could do much better. A young woman named...oh, I forget her name."

"Anyway, my father took my mother to this woman. They entered her home and found her seated holding a baby. My mother praised the woman's looks. Said she was very beautiful with sparkling blue eyes and extremely long hair. She told me the woman was very polite. She introduced herself and her newborn child."

"My father told the woman why they came. The woman agreed to help them. My parents were grateful. When my mother tried to describe to me her healing process she couldn't find the words. The look in my mother's eyes was of awe. I didn't understand it then."

"She told me that this woman healed her in an instant. She healed her with nothing but her hands. Her hands only. No medicine, no medical instruments. Just her hands."

"The woman's hands were glowing she said. Her hands were so cold too. She told me she could feel the illness being sucked right out of her. And within seconds she felt rejuvenated," Lacus said smiling.

Her smile soon disappeared and a frown formed, "Unfortunately, a few years later, my mother fell ill again. My parents returned to Tarea seeking the special woman. But once they got there they were told that she had passed away."

"My mother was so shocked. She couldn't believe someone with that ability could just die. She asked about her death. They say she sacrificed herself for her daughter. To this day I don't know why. Soon after, my mother passed away as well."

"I think I know why," Cagalli said. _She mustv'e used all her powers to help Misa_, she thought.

"I should be going now," Lacus stood up. "It was nice talking to you Miss Cagalli."

"You too," Cagalli said.

"Before I go I'll leave you with this. As a child of a nation's leader I know a thing or two about what's going on. I know why they want the girl. There's a war brewing."

"I figured," Cagalli said. "There has always been tension between PLANT and EA."

Lacus nodded, "Yes and I don't know how, but they need her. She has her mother's abilities doesn't she Miss Cagalli?"

Cagalli tentatively nodded, "I know. They'll have her in battle. Healing everyone who's injured. It's horrible, and I can't stand the idea of her being exploited like that," Lacus said.

"Why are they fighting now?" Cagalli said. "They made a truce after the burning of Heliopolis."

"PLANT wants boats. Just as thirty years ago the EA wanted cannons and guns. History is repeating itself. Each nation wants something from one another. Not just that though, but winner takes all. The winner will be in charge of the opposite nation."

"I fear this war will be much worse than it was thirty years ago. Much more is on the line," Lacus said.

Cagalli frowned, _And Misaki will be in the middle of all of it_, she thought.

"Miss Cagalli, I'll do what I can. I know I may not be able to stop the two nations, but...I'll do what I can to help you and your friend," Lacus said before leaving the cells.

Cagalli leaned against the stone wall. Tears running down her face. _How can you help? _she thought.

* * *

Athrun stood in his quarters peering out of the window. "Even though you haven't known her long, you've become close to her haven't you," he turned around to see Lacus enter. "You two had build a bond in just a short time. You must have spent quite some time with her," she finished.

He walked closer to his fiancee, "Yes," is all he said. Memories began to run through his mind.

_"Alex, that constellation looks like a fish doesn't it?" Cagalli asked pointing to the night sky. _

_Alex laid beside her. The two were atop of a grassy hill. The only ones, in the group, still awake. They were enjoying the peace and each others company._

_He nodded, "Yea, and that one over there looks like a cat," he said._

_Cagalli laughed, "Yeah...it does."_

"Then why betray her?" Lacus said. "Why betray your friend?"

Athrun balled his fists, "you know why," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because your a soldier. I know," she said.

"The why say anything at all?" his voice was rising. "Are you just trying to rub it in my face?"

Lacus shook her head, "No, never," she said. "I just don't like the idea of it all. You're hurting two people that you've become friends with to assist in an unnecessary war."

"I'm not hurting them on purpose. And commander said Misaki would be safe!"

"Is she? That girl will be used in war," she said. "Is that safe, Athrun?"

Athrun shook his head, "I..I...she can't be. She's just a child. She can't possibly-"

"You were a child when you were trained," Lacus interrupted. "Why else would she be here, Athrun?"

"Lacus, you don't know what you're talking about," he said brushing past her.

She turned to him. Her eyes peering at his back. "You can abandon them if you want, _Soldier _Zala, but I'm going to do my best to help those girls. I'm going to do my best to help this land from falling into the hands of war." He walked out.

* * *

Lacus made her way to the base's horsing stall. She walked, viewing each horse. She finally came to a halt when viewing a white horse with a black mane. "Hello, Eternal," she said. "I'm going to need you. I know you'll be able to get the job done."

She walked over to the horse and began to pet it. "I have to get her out of here and I'm going to need you to do it."

**READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

"Miss Cagalli," Cagalli turned her head to view the pink haired girl. "I brought something for you," Lacus said as she bent down. "Athrun told me you're being released today. You've been in here for two days, and your clothes are rather dirty, so I brought you one of my dresses."

Lacus slipped the dress between the rusted bars. Cagalli reluctantly took the dress. Even though she'd prefer to wear something else she smiled in appreciation.

"You should put it on," Lacus suggested.

Cagalli nodded her head. She went to the corner of the cell and took off her dirty attire. She replaced them with the short sleeved sky blue dress. She turned to Lacus and smiled. She walked back over to the bars and sat down.

Lacus clapped her hands together, "Perfect. You look really nice in a dress Miss Cagalli," she said.

Cagalli frowned, "Thank you, but a dress isn't suited for a warrior."

"Well you're not in battle or anything, so it's appropriate," Lacus said.

"I guess you're right," Cagalli replied. "I'm just not that use to them."

"Ah well," Lacus shrugged. "Miss Cagalli," her tone became stern. "I'll try my best to help your friend."

Cagalli stared at her, silently. Lacus could see that she was intent on hearing more.

"Today," Lacus said.

Cagalli's eyes widened, "Today?" she repeated.

Lacus nodded, "Yes. I am going to do what I can to try and stop this war. Maybe if they don't have her nothing will happen. They weren't going to initiate anything with out her anyway."

"How close is it until the war starts?" Cagalli asked.

"Now that they have her they've been planning an ambush," Lacus said. "Since they have her they believe they have the upper hand."

"Do you know whether or not the EA knows that PLANT has Misaki?"

Lacus shook her head, "I don't know," she said. "I haven't recieved any information on that."

"I see..." Cagalli said looking down.

Lacus stood up, "I ought to be going now," she said. "Got to get things in motion," she winked. "Bye Miss Cagalli. I hope to meet you again." She then walked away.

...

"Dacosta do you have my cloak?" Lacus asked a tanned red headed man.

The said man handed her a red silk cloak. The two were located in her personal chambers. He hovered over her as she sat in her chair.

"She's been carefully gaurded," Dacosta said. "How are you going to get a hold of her?"

"Do you really think that they won't allow me to visit?" Lacus said smirking.

Dacosta smirked as well, "I guess you're right."

...

"Lady Lacus?" A guard said.

"Hello, I've come to see the girl," she said.

"What for? If you don't mind me asking," the other guard said.

"I hear she's special. Isn't that why she was brought here?" she said. "I'd like to see her please."

"Sure..." the guard said. He stepped aside reluctantly.

Lacus smiled at the guards and made her way inside. She quietly shut the door behind her. She saw the girl. Misaki was seated on the ground in the corner. Her knees bent and pulled to her chest. Her face was buried within them, but she lifted her head at the sound of the door closing.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked.

Lacus frowned noticing the girl's tear stained face. "I'm a friend," she said making her way toward Misaki.

Misaki cowered into the corner. Lacus bent down and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Misaki looked up. She looked at the stranger with confusion and fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lacus whispered. "I want to help."

"Help?" Misaki choked.

Lacus nodded, "but we have to be quiet," she placed her index finger to her lips. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Misaki nodded. "O-okay," she said.

Lacus smiled, "Good. Your name is Misaki correct?"

Misaki nodded, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Your friend told me...She's here too you know," Lacus said.

Misaki was astound, "H-how!?"

Lacus shooshed her, "Keep it down," she said.

"I'm sorry," Misaki lowered her voice. "How is Cagalli here?"

"I believe she was following Athrun," Lacus said. "I don't have the details on that story."

Misaki looked at her confused, "Athrun?" she said.

"Oh...you know him as Alex don't you?" Lacus said. "I do apologize, but his real name is Athrun Zala. He's a soldier of ZAFT."

Misaki frowned. Tears were forming again. She tried to suck them up. She tried to stop the sobs from escaping. She brought the back of her hands to her eyes and wiped them abrasively.

Lacus reached for the girls hands. She placed a hand a top of one. "You shouldn't be so rough," Lacus said.

Misaki began to hiccup, "I know, but...but." She could feel herself giving in to her sorrow. She turned around to face the corner.

Lacus placed a hand on her shoulder, "It hurts," she said. "I know, but you won't have to hurt anymore. I'm going to get you out of here."

Misaki turned to her. She wiped away the remainder of her tears, "How?" she asked.

Lacus removed the red cloak she wore and wrapped it around Misaki. "They won't know it's you," Lacus winked.

A knock was heard at the door, "Miss Lacus," one of the guards shouted.

Lacus turned to the door, "Yes?"

"Soldier Dacosta is here to escort you," he said through the door.

"Thank you," she shouted back. "Stand up," she whispered to Misaki.

"What?" Misaki said.

"Please, Misaki, just stand," she whispered. Misaki did as she was told. Lacus viewed her carefully. She looked her up and down. "You're almost my height. I don't think the guards were paying much attention to my height though," she said.

"Wait, what do you mean," Misaki was becoming even more confused. She felt a headache forming.

Lacus answered her with a smile, "Let's put away that black hair of yours." Lacus pushed back Misaki's hair, carefully so it wouldn't slip from under the cloak. "Go. Martin Dacosta will take you to the horse. Don't speak just follow his lead."

Misaki nodded her head silently. Lacus smiled at her and to Misaki's surprise Lacus had pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Lacus whispered in her ear, "but I do hope you get home safe."

Misaki hugged her back, "Thank you," she whispered.

Lacus released the hug, "Go," she gave her a light push toward the door.

"Did you have a nice talk, Lady Lacus," Dacosta asked.

Misaki nodded. She kept her head low and avoided eye contact with the guards aside her. Dacosta took her hand and guided her to the horsing stall. They were walking rather quickly. Dacosta made sure they didn't bump into anyone. Though, everyone was busy anyway. Many of the troops were preparing for battle or preparing to head back to PLANT.

"Here we are," Dacosta said. He lifted Misaki up and placed her on the brunette horse. "I'll guide you to the entrance. Keep your face hidden and stay quiet. I'm going to pretend I'm leaving with you. They wouldn't have Lacus leave on her own."

"I have to go out on my own?" Misaki asked, her voice quivering.

Dacosta looked at her sadly, "I don't want to, but I have to go back for Lady Lacus. If she's caught things can end badly."

Misaki nodded, "I understand," she said.

Martin Dacosta smiled, "Good. Now let's go." He grabbed the reins and escorted her and eternal to the exit.

"Lacus is leaving? So suddenly?" A young guard asked.

Dacosta nodded, "Yes. She isn't feeling well and would like to return home. A few escorts are heading this way, but we're going to meet them instead."

"Oh, Alright," the guard said. "So you'll be returning?"

"Maybe," Dacosta said looking back. He walked Misaki until they were out of eyesight. "I hope you'll be ok," he said.

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Hurry and get out of here," he said, "and keep the cloak on."

Misaki nodded, "Thank you. This horse is okay with me riding her?"

Dacosta nodded, "Yeah, now go," he pointed off into the distance.

Misaki gave him a stern nod. She took hold of the reins and whipped them. The horse neighed and was off. Dacosta watched as the girl rode off into the greenery.

...

"Cagalli?" The blonde looked up. "Hey," Athrun said.

She huffed and tossed her head, "What?" she said.

Athrun smirked, "I see you're talking to me today," he said.

"Just tell me what you want," she hissed.

He came closer to the bars and stuck a key into the lock. The loud click was music to Cagalli's ears. She quickly stood up. She scurried to Athrun's side, ready to make a run for it. Athrun grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Not so fast," he said. She wriggled in his arms. "I'm going to escort you outside of the gate. There you will meet your escort for most of your trip back home."

"I'm not going anywhere without Misaki," Cagalli said.

Athrun sighed, "Don't make this difficult."

She bit her lip. Athrun was right. She didn't know what she could possibly do. She was at a military base filled with armed and trained soldiers. Her best bet was to get out and find her way home, or find her brother.

_Hopefully Lacus really does help Misaki, _she thought. _I'm just going to have to have faith in her._

"Fine. I'll behave," she said.

"Good," Athrun said, keeping his hold on her.

They began to exit the cells. Cagalli instantly shaded her eyes from the sun. It seemed like an eternity since she had seen it. The cell emitted little light.

"I just noticed something," Athrun said. Cagalli looked at him quizizcally. "You're wearing a dress."

Cagalli elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a grunt and hld his side. _Serves you right_, she thought.

"Did Lacus give that to you," he asked.

Cagalli nodded, "Who's going to be escorting me," she asked.

"My subordinate, Soldier Asuka. This is his biggest mission yet," he replied.

"Lucky him. I don't need an escort," she finished.

"We don't know if we could trust you. You may plan something."

"Oh...like you did." The two became silent.

They've reached the entrance. Athrun walked over, still latched to Cagalli, went over to a guard.

"Where's Soldier Asuka?" Athrun asked.

"He's coming. He left something right before the woods and went out to get it," the guard said. "Give him a couple minutes."

Athrun nodded, "Come on," he said to Cagalli.

They walked outside of the entrance. Athrun still kept Cgalli within his grasp. A couple of minutes went by and Cagalli's escort still wasn't in sight. Normally Athrun would lose his patience, but he didn't want to say goodbye to Cagalli so soon.

He stared at her. From her peripheral she could see him staring. She wanted to stare back and tell him off, but decided against it. She wouldn't see him again after today. Why quarrel any further?

"Come on maybe we can meet-"

Athrun was cut short by the booming sound behind. He turned his head to see fire and smoke. Another explosive sound rang through the air. The ground shook. He felt himself losing balance. Cagalli was as well and he tried his best to steady her.

He called out to her. He couldn't hear himself. He couldn't hear anything but ringing in his ears. He saw her worried expression. His heart began to race. Another explosion penetrated its way into his eardrum. This one was much closer. The ground vibrated once more. Cagalli fell into his arms.

He tried calling out to her again, but was lifted off the ground. He kept his grip on Cagalli and she kept hers on him The force from another explosion caused them to be thrown into the woods. He felt his head hit a rock. His vision became red.

Blood, he thought touching his forhead. He looked down and noticed Cagalli lying across his lap. "Cagalli," he murmured before everything went black.

...

Misaki felt like she was riding forever. She didn't know exactly how long she was riding Eternal. She rode past a town and a couple of woods so far. Now she was riding through a valley. She noticed a pond and thought the horse might be thirsty. She wielded the horse to the pond. The horse bent it's neck and began drinking immediately.

Misaki petted the horses mane as it drunk. As she did so she heard footsteps. She looked up and noticed another horse drinking from the pond. A person was beside the horse. Her eyes widen. It was Kira.

She removed the hood of the cloak, "Kira!" she shouted out.

Kira's head shot up. His eyes met Misaki's. A smile drew upon his face. He carelessly let go of Freedom's reins and ran to Misaki. He lifted her off the horse, spun her around, and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Misaki, I've been searching for you," he gave her a squeeze. "I also have been looking for Cagalli. Where is she?" he asked, becoming more serious.

Misaki looked down, "All I know is that she was at the place I was," she said. "Alex took me there."

_Alex! I knew it, _Kira thought. "What happened, Misaki?"

"Alex took me to a military base. I believe ZAFT. They kept me confined. They were going to use me to assist in war."

"War?" Kira was becoming angrier.

Misaki nodded, "I think a war is about to happen. Actually it is happening. The masked man told me. He said I need to cooperate or people will be hurt. My people."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wanted me for my power," Misaki said.

"Of course," Kira said. "You'd be their main medic."

"I think Cagalli is still there," Misaki said. "The lady who helped me escaped told me Cagalli followed me there."

"A lady helped you huh? We'll have to thank her later," Kira said.

"What are we going to do?" she said. "And where are the others?"

"Back at Orb," he said. "Chief Atha received the message. Now I have to let him know it was ZAFT that took you. I'll have to wait for my messenger bird to return."

He looked at Misaki. He was silent for a while as he gathered his thoughts. "Misaki do you know your way home?" he asked.

...

A group of four stood on a hill. They looked down at what use to be the ZAFT military base. Three of them turned to the young man behind him.

"What now Sting?" one of them asked. "We blew up the base, but what if the girl was there?"

"Orders were from the chief. If she died then they don't have her, even if it means we don't. I don't think she's dead though," Sting said.

"A few people left the base headed to PLANT territory. She may have been one of those people. I've gathered information that the forces were planning to take her there anyway."

"If she is safe then they have her still," another man said. "Giving PLANT the advantage still."

"Look! She still could be dead," Sting said. The group fell silent. "Anyhow the chief isn't giving her up that easily if she is alive. He wants her. Said it's his right to have her."

...

"Athrun," Cagalli shook him. "Athrun get up," she said as she continued to shake him.

Her voice was slipping into his unconciousness. His eyes began to flutter open. The first thing he viewed was Cagalli's golden eyes. A blush appeared on his face. She was so close.

"Cagalli?" he said as he tried to sit up. His body was sore.

"Careful," she said. "You gotta be sore. I know I am." She slowly stood up and began to stretch.

Athrun got a good look at her. Her hair was messy and covered in dirt. Her dress was dirty and torn at the sleeves and tail. Her face was covered in dirt and her forehead was covered in dry blood. He then viewd himself. His clothes too were dirty and torn. The little armor he wore was scratched. He then remembered the explosion.

He quickly stood up. His hastiness causing a surge of pain throughout his body. He winced. He took in his surroundings. They were in the woods. A few trees had fallen and the atmosphere was dusty.

"It was blown up," Cagalli said. Athrun looked at her. "I watched. Couldn't hear anything, but I saw. It caught fire and then we were flown away."

Athrun sighed, "I have to go back," he said.

"I can't. I want to, but if Misaki died..." tears formed in her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"You can't go off on your own," Athrun said.

"Watch me," she said.

Athrun got a hold of her arm, "Cagalli!"

She snatched her arm away, "What?" she yelled.

"You can't go off on your own."

"Why not!?"

"It's dangerous and you're unarmed. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said taking hold of both her arms.

"What do you care?" she hissed.

"Cagalli, I care," he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Cagalli sighed, "Whatever," she murmured. "I want to go home. I want to find my brother and the others."

"I know, Cagalli." He paused for a moment. "Let's just get a look at it, please. Then we'll go. I'm not saying we'll go to Orb."

"Fine."

...

Rubble. Blood. Bodies. That's what they saw when they returned. Athrun felt tears stinging his eyes. He fought them though. He refused to cry in front of Cagalli.

He turned away from the horrid scene, "That's what happens in war," Cagalli said.

Athrun sniffed, "But why? Why are they declaring war. And why like this?" he yelled.

"Don't be naive, Athrun. You're a soldier after all," Cagalli said. "Each side will try to do whatever it takes to win. Your fiancee knew a war was starting and she's not even a soldier."

"Lacus," Athrun said. He recalled his conversation with her a couple of days ago. "It's going to be war now once my father hears of this."

"Don't you see! It was already a war! Why else do you think ypu were sent to retreive Misaki?" she said. She followed up with incoherent curses.

"I just don't...ugh!" he balled his fist. "I'm still letting my father know and I'll find out more on this _war_. You're coming with me."

"Hell no! I want to go home! I need to find my brother," Cagalli said.

"Like I said...you're not traveling alone and unarmed. End of discussion, Cagalli!"

"Athrun, haven't you done enough? Can't you just let me go?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. "I know and that's why I can't let you go. Not on your own. I didn't want to hurt you. Hurting you stops here and I'm not letting you enter danger."

He pleaded now, "Just come with me until I can get you home safe," he embraced her. "I'm begging you."

She sighed in defeat, "You'll get me home safe?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Yes."

She searched his eyes. He was being sincere, she could tell. Even if she was wrong at least she wouldn't be alone. She hated to admit it, but after all that has happened, she was scared.

"Fine," she said.

**R&R PLZ**

**THANKS AGAIN REVIEWERS...always appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My longest chapter =O**

**BTW thanks to last chapter's reviewers**

**R&R...Enjoy**

"Are...are you sure this is it?" Kira asked.

There was a long pause in the air. "It is," Misaki responded.

"What happened?" Kira asked. He began to manuever Freedom around the scattered debris. He looked around taking in the destroyed area. "Did this place become a battlefield?" he said.

Misaki sat on top of Eternal. "Looks like it," she said. "Kira...Cagalli was..."

"Don't say it," he said. "She might have left before the incident, or fled during it. There's those possibilities, so...don't say it."

Misaki sighed. She buried her face into Eternal's mane, "Yes," she replied.

_Cagalli could still be alive_, Kira thought. _There's a possibility that this was a battle and she evacuated. I have to believe that...I have to..._He balled up his fist.

"Let's go," he said facing Misaki.

Misaki lifted her head, "Where to?" she asked.

"We're going back to that village we had passed along the way here," he said. "Remember, I had asked them for a map of the continent. We're going to go and retrieve it now."

"So I can return home?" Misaki asked.

Kira nodded, "My mission was to guide you home and I'm going to do so."

Misaki sighed, "Yes," she said.

They began to ride off, heading back to the small village they passed earlier. Misaki rode with her head down and her hood up. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. Every now and again she would glance at Kira. He had on a brave face, but Misaki didn't buy it. She knew he was deeply concerned for his sister. She was concerned for Cagalli as well.

_Please be alright_, she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped the horse's reins. _Please have gotten out of there safe._

It didn't take long for them to reach the village. Immediately Kira went to the shop that sold maps. He purchased the map and they made their way out of town. Once out of town they took a rest at a pond. As the horses drank, Kira laid the map out on a large rock.

"Tarea, Tarea," he mumbled as he searched the map. He glided his finger across the paper, "Is this it?" he asked Misaki, who was hovering behind him.

She looked over his shoulder. "Yup," she said.

"I figured. Just double checking. It seems we were getting closer and closer," he said.

"Yeah...how long do you think until we reach it?" she asked.

"Two days," he said. "I'm glad the store clerk gave me this compass." He let out a dry chuckle, "I'm no navigator like Sai."

"Kira..." Misaki said.

Kira looked at her, "Yeah?"

She had her head down and was fiddling with her fingers. "I don't want to return home just yet." She lifted her head and met his gaze, "I want to know what happened to Cagalli."

"I do too, but, Misaki, we searched the base. You saw that there was no sign left of her." Kira paused. "She's..."

"She could have escaped!" Misaki exclaimed. "You had said so yourself. Maybe that pink haired lady helped her too."

"And if she did, Misaki?" Kira said. "Where would she be now? I don't know, do you?"

Misaki continued to glare at him. With each second, Kira's eyes, were becoming glassy. She knew that this had to be hurting him, but she had to persist. She wanted to know if her friend was alright and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"Maybe she's on her way to Orb. Maybe ZAFT had a safe house, or something and they took her there. Maybe-"

"She was a prisoner, Misaki. Wasn't she?" he stood up. "If she was trailing you and Alex and got caught, she was a prisoner. A trespasser to ZAFT land. Why would they treat her so kindly?"

"Kira you can't just give up on her!" Misaki shouted. "She's your sister!"

"I'm not!" His voice echoed. Misaki fell silent. "If Cagalli is safe she can handle herself. She's a soldier you know. But far as I'm concerned the place that contained her is destroyed. I have no information on what happened to her. I have to classify her as MIA. Do you think I want to classify my own sister as Missing In Action, Misaki?"

"No," Misaki whispered.

Tears were flowing from his eyes now, "I want her to be alright _so_ bad, but what can I do? We searched the area and...nothing. My sister could be dead," he began to sob.

"Kira, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," he said with a smile. He wiped his eyes. "I'll send a message to the chief regarding my sister and then we'll head out to Tarea. I know you care for Cagalli. Thank you."

Misaki smiled at him, "I care for you too," she said. "I just wish there was more we could do."

"Me too," he responded, "but for now I'll just make sure you get home safe. I don't want you to be in danger any further."

* * *

"Athrun, it's already been a day, and we have no supplies," Cagalli said as she walked behind Athrun. "All we have eaten was some stupid, stale bread you had on you. I'm starving we need to find a town or something."

He looked back at his traveling companion. She looked drained. He stopped to face her. She stopped as well and glared at him.

"You said you'd get me home safe," Cagalli said. "I won't be home safe if I die of hunger."

Athrun let out a sigh, "I know," he said, "but making constant stops will slow us down."

Cagalli folded her arms, "They don't have to be constant," she said, "but let us at least make one or two so we can grab some food."

Athrun sighed again, "Okay," he said. He turned back around and began to walk again, "I have some money on me, so the next village we pass we'll make a quick stop."

Cagalli smile triumphantly, "Good," she said as she followed him.

The two continued to walk as the sun began to set. They had yet to pass a village. Cagalli's tiredness grew more and more. With each step her feet became sore. Her pace began to slow down and Athrun seemed so far ahead. He would peek over his shoulder every now and again to make sure she was alright, but didn't pressure her to walk faster. He knew how tired she must have been.

He was also becoming very tired. They've been walking none stop. He was also dehydrated. Nothing, but green was what they passed. No ponds, lakes or rivers. It was a dry land. He wished it would at least rain.

His head felt light and when he was about to suggest a break he saw people. They were in the distance, but he could see them. If there were people there was sure to be a town.

"Cagalli!" he said startling her.

She slightly jumped, "What?" she said.

He pointed ahead, "I think we're close to a town," he said.

Cagalli looked ahead and seen the tiny figures as well. A huge smile graced her lips. "So what are we waiting for!" she began to run.

Athrun chuckled, "Where did that energy come from?" he said, but soon followed suit.

Athrun was right. They had reached a town. The two stood there for a minute. Both happy to finally see other human beings. Soon they began to make their way through the town. After a few minutes they came across the towns market. This caused excitement in Cagalli.

"How many coins do you have?" she asked Athrun.

Athrun went into his pocket and grabbed the coins. He looked into his palm and began counting. "Only eight," he said.

"Cagalli frowned, "I hope this is a cheap market," she said.

He sighed, "me too."

"I hear you two don't have many coins," the two turned around to find an old lady. "I could help you out. Won't be much but it'll be something."

The old woman looked kind. She carried a sincere smile. Her face was very wrinkled and her eyes looked as if they were closed. The two soldiers believed she was very old, considering how white her hair was. They decided to trust her and take her up on her mysterious offer.

"How so?" Athrun asked.

"I sell many things in my shop, mainly fabrics. I'll give you a free basket full of fruits and bread. You only have to buy one thing from my store," she said.

"Really?" Cagalli said astonished.

The old woman nodded, "Yes. You two look like you've been through a rough situation. I hate seeing young people suffer. I would want someone to do the same for my grandchildren," she said. "Come on in. My shop is right here."

The shop was just inches away. The old lady stepped inside. Cagalli and Athrun hesitated before they followed. The shop was full of fabrics. There were a small amount of other things though. Such as jars, baskets, and a small table of fruits.

"Pick anything you want," the woman said.

Cagalli and Athrun began to look around. They hadn't a clue of what they would need from this shop. Athrun turned to Cagalli. He thought that she should pick.

"You pick," he said to her.

"Really?' she replied.

"I put you through a lot. It's not much, but it's the least I can do for now," he said.

"Oh...well...thanks." she continued to look around. She contemplated what would be necessary for their travels. Finally coming to a conclusion she held up an item. "I choose this," she said holding up a blanket.

"It may be warm during the day, but the nights are cold," she said.

Athrun nodded, "Good choice," he said.

"Lucky for you that's only four gold coins," the old lady said winking.

They made their purchase and left the shop, basket and blanket in hand. They exited the town during sunset. They carried smiles on their faces. The night would be much easier for them. They would have warmth, and food in their bellies. They were even hydrated now. They had found a well, and each drunk a bucket full of water.

They began to head south. Athrun informed Cagalli that PLANT was in that direction. He also informed her if they continued to travel with little to no breaks, they should be there within two days. Cagalli didn't like the idea of hardly any breaks, but she obliged. Athrun did however thought they should find a safe place for camp. He waited until they passed a forest.

The two had found a bunch of rocks by a pond and decided to spend the night there. Athrun made a fire. Cagalli laid out the blanket and placed some fruit on top of it. They sat on the blanket and munched on grapes and oranges. They were still a bit hungry, but decided to save the rest for breakfast.

The two sat silently by the fire as the night went on. Cagalli was wrapped in the blanket. Athrun was rubbing his hands by the flames. He would peek at Cagalli from time to time. He noticed her eyes kept closing. She was fighting sleep.

"You're tired," he said. "why don't you just go to sleep?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine," she said.

"You were the one complaining earlier. Go to sleep, Cagalli," he said.

She shook her head again, "I have to watch my back. We're out in the open," she yawned.

"We can alternate between guarding," he said.

She shook her head once more, "No."

"You don't trust me," he stated. "You think I'll do something again don't you?"

"Of course I don't," she glared at him. The fire dancing in her eyes. "I don't know what you'll do, but I can't trust you anymore."

He sighed, "I see...I'm sorry. I was just following orders. I didn't want to hurt you. I liked you too much. I _like_ you too much to do it again."

Hearing him say that caused her cheeks to burn. She averted her gaze to the fire, unable to look at him. She was afraid to. He said he liked her, but he betrayed her. He kissed her, but he betrayed her. But she liked the kisses. She liked him.

She shook her head. She didn't want to be blushing. She didn't want her heart rate to accelerate the way it was. She didn't want him to make things so difficult. Her mind and heart were at war. She didn't know what to do.

The night went on. Athrun nodded off now and again. Cagalli did as well. The fire blew out long ago. The night was becoming colder, especially since they were by water. Cagalli wrapped the blanket closer to her. She glanced over at Athrun who was shivering.

Cagalli frowned. She crawled over to him. _Oh why not? _she thought. _I'll just move take it off him in the morning. _She wrapped the blanket around the two of them. She moved him closer to her. Instantly she felt his body heat. A blush appeared on her face before she drifted off to slumber.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said.

Cagalli opened her eyes and met his emerald ones. She jumped up. She was shocked at how close they were. She nearly forgot she was wrapped in the blanket with him.

_Oh crap! _she thought. _I forgot to wake up._

The two quickly got up. They didn't speak of it, though a blush remained on their faces for the rest of the morning. They ate more fruit and rinsed their faces in the pond. Then they continued their journey to PLANT.

* * *

"That's it?" Kira said.

"Yeah," Misaki said smiling.

The two sat on their horses a top of a hill. In front of them was the huge mountain of Tarea. The mountain was covered in mist. At first it wasn't even visible until they got closer. There were homes scattered all over the mountain. Looking down, from the hill, one could see the small towns surrounding it.

"So this is where you're from," Kira said.

"Yeah," Misaki said. She still carried that smile. "I've missed it so."

Kira looked at her and smiled, "Shall we go," he said.

Without a word Misaki headed down the hill. Kira followed suit. She was enjoying every minute of it. She loved how the breezed smack her face and how the wind danced through her hair. She missed the cool weather that Tarea brought. She had forgot all the troubles once she saw her home again.

They were finally down the hill. Misaki lead Kira directly toward the mountain. She couldn't wait to see everyone. She just wished her grandmother came with her. She knew that her grandmother had business back in Orb though. They were almost there, but something was blocking her view.

It was an army. A group of men and horses. Misaki came to a halt. Kira did soon after. A blonde haired man wearing a full suit of armor came forth.

"I see you're alive," he said.

"Who are you?" Kira said.

The man glared at Kira, but ignored him. "Won't you come with us, Misaki?" he said.

"No! Who are you?" she said.

"I am Chief Azrael," he said bowing. "Its been a while."

"A while?" she said. "I never met you."

He straightened himself, "I'm not surprised you don't remember," he said. "But you're coming with us."

"She's not going anywhere," Kira said drawing his sword.

Azrael laughed, "And you're going to get in the way of that? You against my army?" he said pointing to the group of soldiers.

"I can try," Kira said, "don't underestimate me."

Azreal walked closer to Misaki, "I think you should control your friend, or I'll kill him," he said.

Misaki's heart jumped. "Kill him?" she repeated.

Azreal nodded, "Now be a good girl and come with us."

Misaki was quiet. She didn't want to go, but if not Kira could be killed. She couldn't have that. She didn't want to lose anymore friends. She looked at Kira. She could tell he was against it.

She turned to Azreal, "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"It's quite simple," he said, "EA is ahead in the war. We've made the first move and we're sure to win. In case something bad happens we'll need you. we know what you can do."

"With your abilities we can keep fighting," he smirked. "We'll keep on fighting until PLANT is ours and every leader there is dead. We'll destroy anything and anyone who gets in our way."

"That's crazy!" Kira exclaimed.

"I'm not joking," Azreal said, "I'll have you killed."

"Don't kill him!" Misaki said. "I'll come."

"No, Misaki," Kira protested.

"It's fine," she said.

"I'm coming too," Kira said. "I'm still protecting you and I don't trust these bastards."

"No," Azreal said.

"Yes," Misaki said.

Azreal shrugged, "Fine. You better cooperate or this town will burn. I know you don't want the town you were born in to burn. Right?"

"How did you..." Misaki said.

"Why wouldn't I know where my own daughter was born?"

Misaki's heart stopped. Daughter? This couldn't be her father. She never knew her father, but that's because her mother didn't want her to. She couldn't remember why though. She tried to bring the memory to surface, but the shock of everything was in the way.

"You're lying," she said.

Azreal smirked, "We'll talk later," he said.

* * *

Misaki and Kira were now on their way to EA. They were aboard one of the EA's ships. Kira was locked away somewhere and Misaki sat on the floor in the captain's quarters. Her face was buried in her lap. It was true, Azreal is her father.

The information from her mother and the story he told her matched up. She didn't want to be his daughter. A man like that couldn't be her father. It was true though and she knew it. Something in her gut was telling her it was true.

Before her death, Misaki's mother told her very little about her father. She said her father was from the EA and that's a part of why they weren't together. The other reason being that he was a controlling man. At first he treated her mother with tenderness and care, but that changed when he learned what she could do.

Once he learned of her powers he exploited it throughout the EA nation. He even proposed to her. Her mother agreed because she loved him. Later on she found out that he only proposed to gain his position as chief. Having a fiancee with such miraculous powers helped him.

Misaki's mother could see the changes in Azreal's behavior. She could see that he was only using her. Yet, she still had feelings for him and ended up pregnant. One day she told Azreal that she could feel the amazing power emitted from her child. Azreal was thrilled with the thought. He would not only have a powerful wife, but child.

Misaki remembered her mother not giving too much information on her birth. Her mother did, however said she fled the EA when Misaki was a toddler. She decided to never return and to stay in her home, Tarea. She told Misaki she fled because Misaki's father was a bad man. A man who didn't really cared for his fiancee or his child, but for what they could do.

That day Misaki saw tears in her mother's eyes. It was the first time she ever saw it. She was so young then, but she could remember now. She wondered if that man ever loved her mother. She thought at one point he had to. At least before he knew of her power.

Everyone in Tarea told her that her mother died for her sake. Misaki was there. She watched as her mother used almost all her power to seal away hers. She said it was because a bad man was coming. Misaki didn't think it was her father, but that night people died. Her mother assisted in protecting them with the little strength she had left.

Misaki was taken away for hiding. Her mother came hours later. Misaki remembered her looking so weak. She had something in her hands. It was a kitten.

"This kitten can't age. I know how much you like kittens," her mother had said. "I put this pretty collar on her. You can call her Destiny."

"The crystal is yours," her mother whispered. "Don't let anyone touch it just grandma. Your grandmother will tell you more."

Her mother was breathing so heavy. Misaki remembered being so scared. Her mother kissed her on the cheek before collapsing. Misaki screamed and cried all night. The next day she learned from her grandmother about what happened. She then knew she was special and her powers were in the crystal.

Now Azreal found Misaki. He told Misaki that he heard so much of her power. He heard how she was becoming the figure her mother once was. With that knowledge he had to find her. She would be a useful tool in the rising war.

A tool? Misaki's heart sank. Her father didn't seek her love or attention. He didn't seek to know her, or make up for lost times. He just wanted her power. Tears began to stream from her eyes. While she's alone she'll cry.

_She was protecting me_, Misaki thought. _When she died she was protecting me from him. I know she was. That's why she sealed away my power. It has to be because of him and now...she's dead because of it._

* * *

Cagalli looked around as she walked. She was taking in the view of PLANT. The town her and Athrun were walking through was called Junius 2. She had learned there were small towns, each with the name Junius, surrounding the capitol town Aprillius. That's where his father was.

It didn't take them long to reach Aprillius. Once they did they went straight to his father's office. The man Cagalli learned to be, Patrick Zala, sat at his desk. He looked up at his guest and frowned.

"Father," Athrun said.

Patrick stood up, "Good to see you're alive son. Commander Creuset was fortunate as well."

"He escaped?" Athrun said.

"Yes. Once retrieving the girl he was to make his way back here. Yet when he fetched for the girl he found your fiancee instead."

"Lacus?" Athrun said. _What was she doing there?_

Patrick looked at Cagalli, "who is she?" he asked.

"My friend," Athrun said. "Father regarding Lacus I would like to know more, but first I have a request."

"A request?" Patrick repeated.

"I no longer want us to be engaged," Athrun said. "I don't have romantic feelings for her. I want to be the one who decides who I marry."

"Very well then."

Athrun was shocked, "You agree?" he said. "But I don't understand you're the one who pushed us to be engaged."

"Her not being your fiancee will make this a lot easier."

"Make what a lot easier?" Athrun asked.

"She helped the girl escape. Her and a fellow soldier. They're traitors to our nation. We got the soldier, and now she's next. I didn't want to because she is your fiancee, but now that has changed. She will be excuted."

"What!" Athrun exclaimed. "Father that's barbaric. You can't just kill her!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Athrun! I am this nation's leader. I am the one who's in charge!"

"But father..."

"But nothing, Athrun. Lacus has let our prize escape. For all we know the EA could have her now. We can't afford that. They'll have the upper hand in this war if that's true."

"So is that what it is," Athrun said. "There really is a war."

"Yes, you fool," Patrick said. "That girl can do marvelous things. You had to see it traveling with her. With her our troops will be resilient."

"The girl, the war...That's why our base was attacked?" Athrun was becoming frustrated. "Why father? Why are we fighting another war?"

"To destroy them damn EA troops and pirates and claim their land. I want stop until everyone in the EA bows to the PLANTs. I won't stop until they all bow down to me!"

**Don't forget R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Athrun laid on his bed. He rubbed his temple and grunted. The day's events gave him a headache. He was a little sore from his long travel, and his father was acting like a crazed dictator. His father wanted war. He was also going to kill Lacus, or at least have her killed.

Athrun found all of it to be crazy. Could this really be his father? He seemed like a monster now. He didn't care who he hurted, as long as he was on top. Athrun wondered how his mother would react to all of it.

There was only two things he found good out of the day: After constant apologies, Cagalli forgave him. He also got to bathe and change his clothes. Cagalli forgiving him was the better part of the day. A smile graced his lips...

"_I know I said it before, but I'm really sorry," Athrun said as he sat on his king sized bed._

_Cagalli stood by the door and leaned against the wall._

_Athrun fell back onto the sheets, "I'm really sorry. I never wanted to put you through all of this. I'll get you home safe, I promise. I'm just sorry for-"_

_"It's fine," Cagalli interrupted, "I forgive you."_

_Athrun sat up, "You do?" he asked._

_Cagalli nodded, "I do. They were orders, and I know you didn't forsee any of this. Hell, I know I didn't. I can't say I trust you, but for now I forgive you."_

"Hey, you alright," he heard, Cagalli say.

He looked up. She was exiting his personal wash room. She discarded the ruined dress and now wore a dress that once belonged to his mother. The dress was long and dark. It hugged her breast and waist. Athrun couldn't help blushing.

He sat up, "Yeah," he said. "I'm just taking everything in."

Cagalli shrugged as she sat down on the bed, "What can you do?" she said.

"Something," Athrun responded. "I can't let him kill Lacus, Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed, "I don't want her to die either. I don't want anyone to die, but he's your father and he's this nation's leader."

Athrun slammed his fist into the sheets, "I know, but..."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking...I'm going to save her and take you two to Orb," he said.

"What!" Cagalli said standing up.

"She'll be safe there," he said.

"But, you plan on freeing her from...where ever she is. That won't help. You'll get in trouble."

"I don't know what else to do," he exclaimed. "I can't just leave her. I've known her my whole life. She's my friend, Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed, "I know, I'm just worried..."

Athrun stood up_. Is she worried about me? _he thought. He smiled.

"I'm going to put on some armor and grab a few weapons. After, we'll go find Lacus. I have an idea of where she could be."

Cagalli stood up as well, "And that is?" she said.

"This palace's dungeon."

* * *

"I'd like to see Lacus," Athrun said to a man guarding a metal door.

"I'm sorry, Sir Athrun, but I was informed not to let you in," the tall armored man said.

"Who gave you those orders?" Athrun said through gritted teeth.

"Chief Zala, doesn't want you anywhere near Lady Lacus," the man replied.

"Did he explain why?" Athrun asked.

"Orders are orders," the man said. "I have no right to question the chief."

Athrun balled his fist. He didn't know what to do. He thought since he _was_ her fiance he would be permitted to see her. Everything was backfiring.

_I have to free, Lacus, _he thought. _Leaving her here is sentencing her to death._

"Now what?" Cagalli whispered.

Athrun turned to her, "I'm sorry for getting you into more trouble," he said.

"What?" Cagalli said.

Athrun turned back to the guard. The guard was about to speak when Athrun kicked under his feet; causing him to fall to the ground. The man raised his sword to Athrun and swung. Athrun dodged and kicked the man in the face. He began to stomp the man's face. The man grabbed Athrun's ankle, causing him to lose balance.

The man stood up and took hold of Athrun's wrist. He twisted them behind Athrun's back. Athrun winced.

"I'm going to-" the man started, but was interrupted by Cagalli, who elbowed him in the face.

He groaned as his head cocked back. Taking advantage of the situation, Athrun swiftly whipped out a dagger and aimed for the man's throat. The dagger pierced through the guards throat, causing a river of blood to flow from the gap. The man instantly fell to the ground, creating a puddle of blood under him.

Cagalli stood watching the blood stream. Athrun bent down and began to search the man. He found a key inside the man's chest armor. He stood up and unlocked the metal door. Before opening it he looked at Cagalli, who was still staring at the man.

"You coming?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

"You've seen death before, Cagalli," he said turning the handle.

She stepped over the body, "I know, but I didn't think it'll come to this."

"Me neither," he said as he opened the door.

The pair stepped inside. The room was small and lit by two torches. Lacus was chained to the wall. She was hanging from it. Athrun hated the sight of it. He couldn't believe Lacus was in such a predicament. Lacus, who was sweet, and a pacifist. She was the kindest and most influential person in PLANT. Everyone loved her.

He walked over to her. She was unconcious. Her clothes were a bit dirty and torn, but no damage to her body. Athrun was grateful for that. Athrun turned to Cagalli.

"I'm going to cut here chains with my sword," he said. "Can you catch her?"

Cagalli nodded. She went to Lacus's side. Athrun whipped out a sword and swiftly cut the chains. Lacus fell. Cagalli caught her.

Lacus's eyes began to flutter open. She rubbed her eyes and began to look around. She stared at Athrun and Cagalli.

"Athrun? Cagalli? What are you doing here?" she asked. Soon her eyes began to water. "You survived!" she said.

"So did you," Cagalli smiled.

"Yes." Lacus sniffed, "I was able to save her. I told you I would, Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes widened, "Misaki, escaped before the explosion?"

Lacus nodded, "Yes. If I did she definitely did. She left before I was discovered."

Cagalli smiled. _I'm so glad_, she thought.

"You two can talk later," Athrun said. "Right now we have to get out of here."

"What's going on?" Lacus asked as Cagalli helped her up.

"In order to save your life we're headed to Orb," Cagalli said.

"Come on," Athrun said.

The three of them quickly made their way out of the room. They scurried out of the dungeon and headed toward the horsing stall. Athrun led Cagalli to a black horse, while he and Lacus rode a brown and white horse. They made their way off of the Zala property.

"My father will be informed on the current situation soon," Athrun said, "so we'll have to hurry."

"What if he has soldiers come after you?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli, have you forgotten? Most of the soldiers died," he said.

"I'm sure there are some here," Lacus said.

"She's right," Cagalli said, "You can't handle them alone."

He stopped his horse. Cagalli followed suit. He held his sword out to her.

"I'm not alone though, right?" he said.

Cagalli took hold of the sword, "right," she smiled.

The three began to ride through Aprillius. Everything seemed fine. They were almost out of the town when a group of soldiers, on horses, blocked their way. Athrun and Cagalli, came to a halt.

"You're not to escape," one of the soldiers said. "You are to return Lacus and head back to the palace."

"Get out of the way!" Athrun said. "That's an order!"

The man drew his sword, "We have our orders from the chief," he said.

Athrun cursed. "Cagalli?" he said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You got my back?"

"Of course."

Cagalli held out the sword. Athrun pulled out three small daggers. He observed the group of soldiers. It was about ten men. Surely he could take them, but he worried about reinforcements. What if he couldn't get them out safe? What if his father wins?

Sweat slid down his brow. There were too many obstacles, but he had to try. Besides he had Cagalli. He knew he could count on her. He yanked the reins and rode off. All the while, he threw daggers into some of the horses legs. Soldiers began to fall.

Men swung swords in their direction, but Cagalli deflected them with her blade. She found herself engaging in short sword fights. They got ahead of the soldiers, but they followed. Athrun whipped out a few more daggers, and aimed them at the men. He cursed when one grazed Cagalli's arm. A few more men were down. Only three were left.

_I don't want to use all of my weapons_, Athrun thought, _but we gotta take these guys out._

"You take the reins," he said to Lacus.

"What?" she said.

"Here," he handed her the reins, and switched their positions. He sat behind Lacus, back to back. He went into his sheath and took out two daggers. The daggers had thick blades, and were long. He aimed one at a man trailing Cagalli. The blade went through his head.

"Watch out," he said to Cagalli.

She quickly moved her horse. She was saved from a swinging blade. Athrun aimed his other dagger for that man's head as well. There was only one pursuer left. He was closing in on Cagalli. Once near her he grabbed her hair, and tried separating her from her horse.

No, Athrun thought.

Athrun began to search for another dagger. He was panicking. He felt himself up trying to find one. He looked at Cagalli. She was struggling against the man. She was about to fall.

Athrun's heart began to race. Without thinking he jumped off of the horse. He ran to Cagalli's side. Once there he swooped up the sword Cagalli had dropped. He went up to the man and swung it across his neck. The flesh ripped and blood began to gush out.

Athrun swung the blood off the sword. "You alright?" he asked Cagalli.

"Yeah," she said. "Lacus is still up ahead. Hop on."

Athrun hopped on the back of Cagalli's horse and they began to ride off.

* * *

Misaki sat in the corner. Kira was beside her. his arms and legs were bound together with twine. She had convinced Azreal to letting Kira keep her company. Though, it took a long bitter argument. Every now and again someone is to check up on them. Mainly to make sure they aren't plotting something.

"So, I guess we're almost there," Kira said. "That, Azreal guy said one more day."

Misaki nodded, "Earth Atlantic is close to Orb isn't it?" Misaki said.

Kira sighed, "Yeah. It's no wonder it took us so long."

"Kira, I'm sorry you got into all of this."

He looked at her, "you're sorry? Misaki, I'm the one who's sorry," he said. "I was suppose to get you home safe."

"You did," she said. "We didn't expect any of this. Besides, I'm suppose to be a protector. I'm the protector of Tarea, yet I get myself captured like some little victim."

"You are protecting them, Misaki," Kira said. "You gave yourself up to insure their safety. It's the bravest thing any young person could do."

"But it isn't enough," she said. "Azreal is going to hurt people. I shouldn't just be protecting Tarea. I should be protecting all who will suffer from his hands."

"What can you do, Misaki?" Kira said. "You're just a twelve year old girl."

"I can do more than any other twelve year old I know," she retorted. "And I plan on it. I'm going to need your help though," she was whispering now. "Once we get to EA, I want you to send a message to Miriallia. I want my cat back."

"Destiny?" Kira asked.

Misaki nodded, "yes."

"How is that going to help?"

"Once I have her I'll be able to use all my abilities."

"All?" Kira was puzzled.

"Yes," she said, "you'll see."

"My mother died protecting me, and I know now things must be sacrificed in order to protect."

"What are you planning?" Kira said uneasy.

"Someone will have to be sacrificed in order to protect the people," she said, "and I got my eyes on a certain blonde man."

* * *

**REVIEW! The End Is Near...**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER. ENJOY. Thank you readers I dedicate this story to you!**

He sat at the foot of the bed. His head was cocked back as he stared at the ceiling, contemplating. He contemplated what was going on in his home nation, PLANT. He contemplated what would happen to him if he were to return. He assisted in the escape of a prisoner. It was crazy, but it was for a friend. It was for justice.

He was in Orb now. It had been two days since they arrived, and now they were staying at the Atha Manor. He couldn't believe he had his own private room in the Atha Manor. It was a spacious room. It had a large bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. The bed was quite comfortable; he enjoyed that.

Though, what he really couldn't believe was the fact that Cagalli was a residence of the Atha Manor. Not only that but, she was consider a child of Chief Uzumi Nara Atha. He had found out that, after their parent's death, Kira and Cagalli were taken in by the chief. He took care of them as if they were his own.

He had learned that from Chief Atha himself. It was still puzzling to him. He realized there was so much he didn't know about Cagalli. He thought he knew her farely well, but he guessed certain things she didn't want him to know. Still there were things he did know.

He knew that she loved star gazing, and when she did, she imagined she was watching her parents. He knew she loved spicy foods. He knew that she was easily irritated and a lot of the time he caused it. He knew that she was good with a number of hand weapons, but prefered a hatchet. He knew that she loved the colors gold, red and green.

Also, he knew that she liked him. He knew that she cared. He knew, even though her trust in him was probably gone. He knew that he would have to try hard to win it back.

"Athrun," he heard her say. "Hey, how are you," she stepped in and closed the door.

He stood up, "I'm fine. I was just thinking," he walked over to her.

"I see," she replied.

It was silent for a moment. Their gazes didn't meet. It was almost awkward. It wouldv'e been if they weren't so acquainted with each other.

"Lacus is fine," Cagalli said. "I just checked on her."

"That's good," he responded. "Cagalli..."

"Hmm...yeah?"

"I was thinking about going back to PLANT," Athrun said.

"What! What for?" she said.

"Maybe I can try to talk to my father. Maybe I can reason things out with him."

"Reason things out?" she said. "Athrun, it takes weeks to get there from here. We don't know what has been going on since we've left. By the time you get there so much more could happen."

"I didn't think of that," he said. "I just need to do something."

"I know what you mean," she responded. "You could come with me."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to EA," she responded.

His eye balls almost popped out, "What? Why are you going there?" he asked.

"Because my brother and Misaki are there," she said.

"They are?" he responded.

Cagalli nodded, "yeah, Miriallia said, that about a week ago she recieved a letter from Kira. Misaki requested that she has Destiny."

"Her kitten?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cagalli said. "She needs her. Anyway, I'm going there to get my brother back, and to help Misa."

"Cagalli..."

"Are you going to come?" she asked impatiently.

"You want me to come?"

"I..." she blushed. "Sure...I mean I just..."

"Cagalli, do you trust me?" he asked.

Cagalli closed her eyes and sighed. A smile graced her lips, "yes."

"You do!"

"We've been through too much together for me not to," she said. "Of course I was hurt, but I'm over it now. You were my friend before that and you're my friend now. We're comrades," she held out her hand.

Athrun smiled. He took hold of her hand. The two stared at their locked hands and a blush appeared on both of their faces. Athrun pulled Cagalli closer and hugged her.

"Still...I'm sorry," he held her tighter.

Cagalli blushed, "I know," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

The two seperated and smiled at eachother. "Things are alright between us now?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded. "Great so can I do this?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"This," he said as he leaned in and captured her lips.

...

"Are sure, Miriallia?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes! I want to help, Misa in any way possible," she said. "Besides, I want to see what she's up to."

"If you say so," Cagalli replied as she whipped the horses reins.

The four of them were on their way to EA. Cagalli, Athrun, Sai and Miriallia. They had been traveling for a couple hours. Luckily, EA wasn't too far from Orb. According to Sai, they should be able to reach it by morning.

...

"I guess your work is done for the morning," Azreal said walking into the infirmary.

Misaki turned and glared at the blonde man. "No more patients?" she hissed.

Azreal shook his head, "No, but you've been doing a good job. With the troops rapid recoveries, we keep knocking out those ZAFT bastards. Though, there wasn't many to begin with." He smirked, "You must be tired."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Oh no...as a _twelve_ year old I'm more than capable of caring to dozens of men."

Azreal frowned, "watch your tone," he said.

"Or what," she retorted. "Are you going to fire me? Oh my, please don't do that," she said.

"I wouldn't fire you, _daughter_, but I will hurt your friend."

Misaki gasped. _I have to behave_, she thought. _If I behave he'll keep Kira safe...and I'll be able to get Miriallia in here safely._

Azreal smirked, "That got you to shut it," he said.

"Fine, I'll behave. I apologize," she said. "If I continue to behave can you do one last thing for me?"

"What is it?" Azreal asked.

"A friend of mine is here," she said. "she has my kitten, Destiny, and I want her. She's my companion."

"Fine," Azreal said. "Now let's go."

...

"She said that she would convince the chief to let me in," Miriallia said. "I doubt she knew all of you were coming along," she said facing her three companions.

"That may be true," Sai said. "Will all of us even be allowed in?"

"We're just going to have to try," Cagalli said making her way to Azreal's manor.

The other three followed behind. Once they reached the entrance they were greeted by two guards. The guards held out their pointed staffs.

"Who are you?" the guards asked.

Miriallia came forth, "May we speak with your chief. We were requested here by Misaki...um...the girl with the healing power."

"How can we trust you? You might be with ZAFT."

"We're from Orb!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Orb? That's intriguing. I didn't expect there to be four of you," they heard from behind.

"Lord Azreal," the guards saluted.

The four young soldiers turned around. A blonde man was approaching. Cagalli gasped when she noticed Misaki at his side.

"Misa," she said with a grin.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Cagalli?" she grinned, "you're alright!" she said running toward her.

Cagalli opened her arms and Misaki flew into them. They embraced. Cagalli felt tears sliding down her cheek.

"I've missed you so much," Misaki cried.

"Same, Misa," Cagalli said.

"Enough," Azreal said, "grab your kitten."

"Right," Misaki said wiping her face. She turned to Miriallia, "Destiny!"

The kitten hopped out of Miriallia's arms and into Misaki's. Destiny rubbed her head on Misaki's chest all the while purring. Misaki giggled at her kitten's actions.

"I've missed you too," she whispered to the kitten.

"You have your kitten, now let's go," Azreal said. "Say bye to your friends."

"Wait!" Misaki said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I spend some time with them? Can't they come in?" Misaki asked. "Can't she at least see her brother?" she nodded to Cagalli.

"Kira?" Cagalli said. "Where's Kira?"

"Fine," Azreal said. "An hour," he made his way into the manor.

_That's all I need, _Misaki thought.

"Where's Kira?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

Misaki frowned, "follow me inside," she said. "He's in the dungeon."

...

"Kira!" Cagalli said running toward him. Instead of a warm embrace she greeted cold metal bars. She held onto them as she peered between them. Her brother was in a familiar postion. He sat in the corner of the cell. His hands and feet were shackled.

He looked up, "Cagalli...Cagalli!" he crawled closer to her.

Tears began to fall from Cagalli's eyes, "I'm so glad you're ok...well unharmed."

"I thought you were dead. We went to ZAFT's base, but it was destroyed," he began to cry. "You're alive, Cagalli," he smiled.

Cagalli nodded, "I was released right before the explosion," she said.

Kira smiled, "I'm glad," Kira looked at the rest of the group. His eyes fell on Athrun and he frowned. "What's he doing here?" he hissed.

"Huh?" Cagalli said. She turned to see who he was looking at and realized it was Athrun. "You mean Athrun?"

"Athrun?" Kira said.

"Who's Athrun?" Misaki asked.

"Alex is Athrun," Cagalli said. "That's his real name. Athrun Zala of ZAFT, but we'll talk about that later."

"But..." Kira began.

"I know what you're thinking," Cagalli said, "but it's fine."

"If you say so," Kira said. "I still don't trust him. Wait! Misaki, you have Destiny back, so what do you need her for?"

Misaki placed Destiny on the ground. She bent down and removed the collar. She grasped it. She closed her eyes, and within a few seconds a blue light illuminated from her hands. Soon, she began to glow as well. The glow disappeared and she opened her eyes. She looked at her friends and smiled. She giggled. They all had perplexed expressions.

"What the heck was that?" Kira asked.

"You have all of your powers now...don't you," Cagalli asked.

"All?" everyone said simultaneously.

Misaki nodded, "I only told Cagalli, but my healing ability is now complete." She smiled to herself. "I can protect like my mother now."

"What do you plan on doing now, Misa?" Cagalli asked.

"Come closer everyone," Kira said. All of them came to the bars. "She plans on killing her father," Kira whispered.

Their eyes widened. "What purpose will that serve?" Sai asked.

"Who's her father?" Athrun asked.

"Lord Azreal," Misaki responded.

"Why?" Cagalli whispered.

"In order to end this war," Misaki replied. "I'm a protector. I will protect these people from more blood shed." She looked at the ground, "sometimes sacrafices must be made. You can either be with me or against me."

"I...don't know," Cagalli said. "I..."

"You've taken lives before," Misaki said.

"But...he's your..."

"Up until a few weeks ago I didn't know who my father was. He doesn't care for me. He only cares about what I can do. My mother died because of people like him. She in order to protect me."

"I'm with her," Athrun said. "I just want to stop the war."

"When we were on our way here there were so many dead bodies," Sai said. "It's sad. If we have to sacrafice one to save hundreds I'd do it."

"He threatened my home, Cagalli," Misaki said. "So, are you with me?"

"Do what you want. I'll stand by you either way. How are you going to do it?"

"I know where Kira's sword is," Misaki responded

...

Azreal was sitting in his study, at his desk, drinking a cup of tea. He had a smirk on his face. He was feeling rather triumphant. He knew that his nation was winning. The attack on ZAFT's base was genius and not to mention Misaki's help. He had bet that, to ZAFT soldiers, his men seemed like monsters. With, Misaki they're able to leave the battlefield and return within minutes.

He was loving EA's accomplishments. He was on top. Once the war is over he will be in control of two nations. A knock at the door disturbed him.

"Who is it?" he asked impatiently.

The knob turned and Misaki walked in. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. In her hands she clasped a sword. Azreal stood up from his seat.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" he asked. She came closer. He backed away. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"I was thinking of giving you options: surrender and end this war, or I'll just kill you. The sad thing is, I don't trust you. You're too power hungry to go along with that. You're too far ahead now."

Azreal smirk, "So you plan on killing your own father," he said.

"I plan on killing a monster!" she said. "You never were a father to me and you know it."

Azreal laughed, "But I'm glad you're my daughter," he said. "You're so unique it's criminal. What you can do...oh what you can do is amazing. Too bad you're not like your mother. Yes, she was one of a kind."

Azreal reached above his fireplace and grabbed his sword. He stuck it out in front of him. "Why don't you put that down? Have you ever even used a weapon before."

"Shut up!" Misaki said as she charged toward him.

Azreal held up his sword and easily blocked her attack. "You've got to be kidding me," he said pushing her away. "You know, I don't need you anymore. I've killed enough ZAFT soldiers. I'm already winning."

He held his sword up and prepared to strike. He swung his sword down for an attack. To his surprise a blue glow emitted from Misaki and formed a barrier around her. Instead of cutting through Misaki, his sword met the barrier, and could not cut through.

"What is this!" Azreal exclaimed.

Misaki smirked, "I will protect myself from you. I will protect my friends from you. I will protect everyone from people like you!"

Azreal tried cutting through the barrier again to no avail. He tried again and again, but nothing. Misaki held her sword out and came closer to him. In a panic, he began backing away. She held the sword up and swung. The sword ripped through his chest and abdomen. Blood began pouring out.

Azreal fell to the ground, "Y-you won," he said weakly.

Misaki glared at him, "Not yet. I have to call your troops and let them know you've fallen."

"Do you think they'll listen to you," he coughed.

"I'm the one who helped them," she said. "They're currently not at battle. They always wait for you to give the signal. You can't do that dead."

"You're a smart girl," Azreal said before his eyes closed forever.

Misaki put her barrier down and walked toward the door. "It's over!" she shouted.

Sai, Miriallia, Cagalli, and Athrun walked in. They stared at the dead body and then at Misaki. She held an indifferent expression.

"You ok?" Athrun asked.

She looked at him and snorted.

_I guess she's still upset_, he thought, _can't blame her._

"Now what?" Miriallia asked.

"The troops won't get an order from the chief, so they'll be at a lost on what to do next. I'll let them know he died. I may lie to them. I don't know."

"Kira will know what to do," Cagalli said. "Once we free him, we'll deal with the guards here. If worse comes to worse, me and Athrun can handle them."

"Let's go," Misaki said.

"Wait now," they heard someone say.

They turned around and saw rustling behind the curtains. Soon a masked man appearred from behind them. He had a firearm in hand. A flintlock pistol.

"Commander?" Athrun said.

"Oh, Athrun, I'm sorry for your loss," Rau said.

"My loss?" Athrun asked.

"Your poor father," he said. "He didn't see it coming," Rau began laughing maniacally.

"You..." Athrun growled. "What do you do to my father?"

Rau continued to laugh, "ask the bullet that pierced his brain," he laughed more. "This idiots thought they were good leaders? Hell! I'm more suited, but no humans disgust me. Especially your father."

"I came to kill him as well, but this girl did that for me. I just stood by and watched. It was quite entertaining."

Athrun balled his fist. He knew his father wasn't right, but still...to be killed. Athrun began charging at Rau.

"Ah ah ah. I'll shoot," Rau said.

Athrun stopped. "I thought you were loyal to him," he said.

"Loyal to a man like that?" He laughed again. "You know I may just shoot you. I can't have you live. You'll just get in the way of my plans. Ya see, I'm the new ruler of these stinking nations."

Misaki noticed Rau pulling the trigger. She began to panic. If he planned on killing Athrun, he probably kill them all. She was mad at Athrun, but she didn't want him to die. She ran in front of him and quickly put a barrier around them all. The bullet hit the barrier and fell to the floor.

Rau smirked, "I should have expected that," he said.

"Kill him," Misaki said.

Athrun nodded. He went into his sheath and pulled out a dagger. He aimed it to Rau's chest and threw it. As the blade made it's way to Rau, he stood still, grinning. He fell backwards as the blade went into his heart.

...

Misaki and her companions stood behind her as she stood in front of EA troops. A barrier surrounding them. "So, you understand that the war is over. Cease fire on PLANT. I don't care if you hate me I had to do it. Now you can select a new leader, a better leader. The same goes for the PLANT."

"Your Lord Azreal is dead and now you can decide. Keep fighting or end this now. Enough damage has been done. That is all."

In the crowd a clap could be heard. It was followed by several more claps. Cheers could be heard as well. Misaki was taken back.

"I guess they're glad," Cagalli said.

A blonde haired man walked up to them. He smiled, "I guess you weren't expecting that," he said. Misaki shook her head. "Well most of us never really wanted a war. You saved us all little lady. Thank you." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Mu La Flaga."

Misaki took his hand hesitantly. She looked at him. _He seems good_, she thought. She shook his hand, "Misaki."

"Looks like things are going to be alright here," Cagalli said to Athrun. "I just wonder about PLANT. Are you going back?" she asked. "You're an heir...are you going to be the new chief."

Athrun looked at her and thought for a moment. _Be chief? _he thought. He then remembered something...

_"I'm really going to miss you," he whispered._

_She looked up at him. He noticed her staring and looked at her as well. "After we return Misa are you going to continue being a lone warrior," she asked._

_"Because you don't have to," she continued._

_"It's not that simple, Cagalli," he said avoiding her gaze._

_"What's so hard about it? You don't have to live a lonely life." She cupped his chin, maneuvering his gaze to hers. "You can stay in Orb. Live in Heliopolis and stay apart of the military."_

"Are you?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head, "Nah. Lacus is a much more suited to be a leader than I am. I think I'll live in Heliopolis and become a part of the military."

Cagalli grinned, "Really?" she said.

He chuckled, "Yup," he nodded.

"Yes!" Cagalli jumped on him, causing them both to fall to the Athrun's surpise Cagalli leaned in and pecked him on the lips. They looked at each other and blushed, then began to laugh. Everyone's attention went to them.

"What are they so excited about?" Sai asked.

Miriallia sighed, "Who knows. Those two are always in their own little world."

Misaki and Kira stood over top of the two, fuming. "Hey! Get off of Cagalli!" they yelled simultaneously.

Cagalli and Athrun continued to laugh. It was as if they didn't hear them. All that mattered was that everything was alright. They were alright. And they would continue to be alright together.

THE END


End file.
